Hilda and Hilbert and the Red-Eyed Troll (Collaboration)
by FusionBlueCore
Summary: A few weeks after the events of "Eversing Mirror", Hilda and Hilbert continue their adventures through each other's worlds, only beginning to discover the mysteries and prolonged consequences of their interconnected worlds...
1. Glimpse into the Future

Hilda + Hilbert and the Red-Eyed Troll

Written by FusionBlueCore and Newgame+ LD

**A few weeks after the events of "Eversing Mirror", Hilda and Hilbert continue their adventures through each other's worlds, only beginning to discover the mysteries and prolonged consequences of their interconnected worlds...**

_**Chapter 0**_

_Before you begin..._

* * *

_**Before you begin reading, it is strongly suggested that you read through the previous fanfiction, "Hilda and the Eversing Mirror" as this story contains continuity and spoilers carried over from it.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Glimpse into the Future_

* * *

**Scene 1 **

Time: 12:32 PM

Location: [Everse World] Hilbert's House

Joseph was reading the latest issue of Trolberg Daily with its headline simply reading "Cracked Trolberg Wall?". There was also a small pile of snacks ready to load into a bag on the table.

"That's odd. Those walls don't really tend to crack. Unless a baby troll was accidently brought into town again."

Hilbert eventually came through the door, carrying a large mirror.

"Hi dad!" Hilbert called out.

"Um...That's simply a regular mirror right son?" his father asked.

"Nope. It's that Eversing Mirror that was at the Library." Hilbert answered. "The Librarian gave me permission to take it home. He had no use for it."

"Are you simply going to talk to your female self from that other Trolberg?"

"Well, that'll be one of the things I'll do." Hilbert answered. "Luck will have it that she'll bring her's to her house."

"Is there anything else that you plan on doing with that mirror?"

"Mostly just talking to Hilda. In case I ever get bored and need someone to talk to." Hilbert added. "Who knows? Maybe I could get a head start on what's to come."

The boy then went into his room, inside he noticed Leaf simply lying on his bed. The deerfox got excited upon seeing his owner's return and as such began to lick the child's head with glee.

"Heh, hey Leaf. Glad to see you."

Leaf simply responded by continuing to lick the boy's face.

"Thanks for that girl, now if you'll excuse me, I have a mirror to activate."

"Hilbert!" A small voice called out.

"Oh, Alice."

"If you're planning on going to the Everse world, mind if I come along?" Alice asked.

"Why, of course you can." Hilbert answered. "It's just to readjust the activation time to a more convenient one. Hop aboard."

Location: [Normal World] Hilda's House - Hilda's Room

Time: 12:38 AM

Twig was fast asleep on Hilda's bed with her. He woke upon noticing his owner's mirror activate. Attempting to get the girl's attention, he began to bite her hair as simply licking wouldn't exactly do the trick. At first, nothing happened but upon biting the hair a second time, Hilda eventually got up, albeit with a tired look.

*Groan* "What is it Twig?"

Getting up, she noticed that the mirror was active. And upon further inspection, she noticed that the time was way off from the activation time.

Then Hilbert and Leaf suddenly came tumbling through, but then stuck the landing.

"Hilbert? What are you doing here?" Hilda asked. "It's midnight."

"I thought I'd go and try to make things easier by dialing the mirror's activation time to 6AM by using the manual activation enough times." Hilbert explained.

"Though next time, could you maybe come when it's not midnight?"

"Now that I think about it… yeah… I definitely could've picked a better time." Hilbert realized he didn't really think it through. "Sorry, Hilda…" Hilbert then noticed that the mirror was closed again, and the manual activation clause would be ineffective until midday.

"It seems that I'm stuck here for a little." Hilbert said. "Did you have anything planned in the afternoon?"

"Well, nothing really noteworthy." Hilda informed.

"That's a relief. If there was a Sparrow Scout meeting, I'd be doomed to miss mine." Hilbert sighed. "Raven Leader doesn't take absences well."

"Alright then, I suppose you can stay the night."

"Thanks, Hilda. You're the best." Hilbert blushed.

"Anytime."

* * *

**Scene 2 **

Time: 6:20 AM

Location: Hilda's House

The sun came up, illuminating the mostly cloudy skies in a golden glow. Hilbert woke up to the smell of something cooking. Twig and Leaf also perked up upon catching a whiff of the scent.

"Something smells good." Alice remarked. This woke Alfur up.

"Oh, Alice and Hilbert are here?" Alfur wondered.

"Wait. What's up with Hilda?" Hilbert pointed out. She was still asleep. Tossing and turning. "Hilda, wake up."

She woke up with a jolt. Gasping and breathing heavily.

"Hilda, are you okay?" Alfur asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You were… tossing and turning. Was it a bad dream?" Hilbert informed her.

"Yeah, but… it wasn't like anything I've seen before. I can't remember the whole thing, but… for a moment, I could see what I looked like. But… my hair was red for some reason." Hilda explained.

"There's no way this could've been the work of a Marra. If one did intrude, we would've seen it." Alice explained.

"Well, if it wasn't the work of the Marra, then what could've caused it?" Hilbert wondered.

"Hilda, I've made us some breakfast." Johanna interrupted. "Oh, Hilbert, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I just wanted to adjust the activation time on this mirror here to a more convenient time. While I'm at it, I kinda wanted to get a head start on what's to come for me."

"Welp… I guess I'll need to make another portion for you."

"Not to worry. I brought my trail mix along."

Time: 7:30 AM

Location: Trolberg Streets

Johanna drove Hilda and Hilbert along. But stopped at a road work area.

"I guess we'll have take a detour." She said.

"What's going on over there?"

"Looks like they're fooling around."

There was a construction worker standing atop a road roller striking an unorthodox pose.

Time: 7:55 AM

Location: Ahlberg School

As Johanna pulled up, they could see Ms. Hallgrim and her students gathered around at the statue. Someone else was dragging a cooler in and loading it into the bus.

"Have a great trip!" Johanna called to Hilda and Hilbert as they got out of the car. Hilda grabbed the bag full of snacks as well.

As they got to the group of students, particularly close to David and Frida, Ms. Hallgrim noticed Hilbert.

"Hilda, who is this?" She asked.

"Oh, uh… I'm Hilbert."

"Did you see what happened [time since Eversing mirror] ago?" Hilda asked

"Yes, but why does that matter?"

"You saw the upside down Trolberg, right?" She added

"I have."

"That, and myself, are from a parallel world." said Hilbert.

"Hmm… I suppose you can join Hilda. We are having a field trip today."

"Yep. Mine's in 12 hours." Hilbert explained. "Just wanted a head start."

"Fair enough. Off you go then."

The two then entered the bus and met up with David and Frida. Once everyone was on and ready, Ms. Hallgrim boarded and the bus took off.

"Hilda. Glad you made it on time." Frida called out.

"And Hilbert's here too?" David pointed out.

Some students were giving Hilbert weird looks. One student even put their foot out to prank Hilbert. But with the boy already looking downward a little bit, he did not _fall _for it.

"It's best to just ignore them."

Hilda and Hilbert sat in the seats across from David and Frida, with Hilbert taking the window seat.

"We're about to meet a professional explorer. Can you believe it?" Frida announced to them. "I hear he has ties to the Sparrow Scouts. He may tell Raven Leader of our actions!"

"This will be a fantastic opportunity to get Sparrow Scout badges." David said.

"Just who is this explorer that we're meeting?"

"We're meeting Vermont Baldwin"

"Also, David." Hilbert pointed. "Bug on you."

Time: 9:02 AM

Location: Trolberg Wall - School Zone

The school bus stopped at the gate, which soon opened for them to drive through, bells tolling as they drove off. Hilbert gazed upon the scenery with awe. He didn't have this much time to admire it when he was first here.

"You know, Hilda? It's… uh… kind of refreshing to see my own world, but reversed, and in these colors. It almost feels as if I'm in a dream." Hilbert mentioned.

"But in a dream that's instead real."

The bus soon drove on a road overlooking a Giant's Footprint in a wide open field.

_A little later..._

As the bus continued, Hilda soon fell asleep, leaning against Hilbert. Hilbert blushed in embarrassment for a moment, but then he put his arm around her. But then… something drew Hilbert's eyes.

"Huh?" Hilbert glanced, but he didn't see anything. "What was that? I thought I saw something."

* * *

**Scene 3**

Time: -:- XM

Location: Location Unknown

From Hilda's point of view, she had fallen asleep completely. But she suddenly felt wide awake.

Time: 9:06 PM

Location: Hilda's House? - Hilda's Bedroom?

Hilda suddenly found herself lying on a bed similar to her own, but it seemed somewhat different. It looked like a hastily constructed house she was in. She noticed that her hair was red again.

"What the? Where am I?!" She cried. Then she began hearing voices. It sounded familiar.

"Hilda! Hilda, get ahold of yourself!" The echoey voice rang out.

"W-what, who said that?!"

Then she suddenly lost muscle control and collapsed with everything going dark again.

Time: 9:06 AM

Location: Trolberg Outskirts

Moments earlier, Hilda suddenly woke up and gone into an outburst.

"Huh? Where the _**[EXPLETIVE REDACTED]**_ am I?!" Hilda screamed, acting really strange.

"What the? Hilda!" Hilbert yelled.

"My hair is blue? Why is it blue?! Why am I here?"

"Wasn't your hair always blue?" David remarked.

"Hilda! Hilda, get ahold of yourself!" Hilbert cried, getting hold of Hilda, who suddenly went limp.

"Hilda?"

"Ung… what just happened?" Hilda groaned, sounding normal again.

"You were causing a ruckus. You were even questioning why your hair was blue?" David explained.

"I-I did?" Hilda questioned.

"Indeed. May we ask what on earth caused you to go off like that?" Hilbert inquired.

"I don't know…" Hilda groaned. "When I fell asleep, I suddenly found myself in a bedroom that looked… kind of like my own, but… not quite. My hair was… red."

"Red?"

Hilda looked aside, even confused herself. "I don't know what's going on… It was just like the nightmare I had."

"Marras are never known to attack people during the day, much less cause them to go crazy." Frida pointed out.

"During the day, definitely, but… going crazy… I don't think so." David denied.

"But going THAT crazy…" Frida added.

"Which is why there's no way that this is the work of a Marra." Hilbert concluded.

"So then what could be the cause of this?"

"I have a small theory." Hilbert began. "Imagine our worlds being connected like a telephone connection."

"Go on."

"I think there might be something intercepting the connection and causing problems." Hilbert continued. "It's a very loose theory, but it's a start."

"Troll Rock!" Ms. Hallgrim called to the bus driver. They noticed a petrified Troll in the middle of the road. The bus screeched to a halt, throwing all the kids against the seats in front of them.

Once the commotion settled, the bus driver seemed quite annoyed. "Stuff like this ALWAYS happens when I drive in the Wilderness." He, an old man with aviator glasses, said.

**The bus slowly took a detour around the Troll Rock and drove off. But before long, the sun got obscured by clouds. A crackling sound could be heard from deep within it.**


	2. Wake-Up Call

_**Chapter 2**_

_Wake-up Call_

**Sorry for the delay, we were mostly busy during May. Also, we're treating Hilda Creatures as Non-Canon, therefore, Frida and David have not been to Hilda's Old House yet.**

* * *

**Scene 1 **

Time: 9:38 AM

Location: The Wilderness - Near Hilda's Old House

"Guys, look. That's where my old house was." Hilda called to David and Frida.

"Such a sad sight…" Frida remarked.

"It's unfortunately the same as to when my house was destroyed." Hilbert added.

"That's a sad thing to hear."

"It is, but neither of us mind living in Trolberg now."

"Our house in the Wilderness can never be replaced, but… at least it'll live on in our hearts." Hilbert concluded mere moments before he and Hilda heard something in the distance. Some other students also exchanged weird looks.

"Did you hear that?"

"Was that… a Troll?"

"How could it have been a Troll? It's broad daylight."

"True, but… something seemed off about that Troll rock."

"Could it be?"

Hilbert gave it some thought. "No… that's impossible." He thought to himself.

Time: 9:50 AM

Location: The Wilderness - Explorer Camp

The kids get off the bus, and they are soon greeted by a fairly tall man with a high class explorer suit.

"Good morning, kids. My name is Vermont Baldwin. I am the number 1 explorer of Trolberg and researcher of the Wilderness." He greeted. Hilda ran forward.

"Oh, it's great to meet you. I'm Hilda. I was born in the Wilderness and I have so much" Hilda greeted, shaking his hands.

"Hilda, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but please stick to the procedure." Ms. Hallgrim called to Hilda. Hilda seemed annoyed.

"Alright kids. Follow me, and we're gonna learn all there is to know about the Wilderness." Vermont announced in a mocking adventurous tone.

Later on…

* * *

**Scene 2**

Time: 11:02 AM

Location: The Wilderness - Explorer Camp

Hilda, Hilbert, David and Frida sat on a log bench near the bus area, slowly eating their lunch. David checked himself, but there was no bug on him.

"This is so dull. Even the bugs don't wanna be here." David snarked.

"I'm really starting to regret taking this field trip. It's like it's tailored only to the non-Sparrow Scouts." Frida groaned. "What a tragic waste of time."

"Sorry you're gonna have to experience this twice, Hilbert." Hilda apologized, moments before seeing that he was asleep. "Hilbert? Oh that's right. It's late where he's from."

Hilbert stirred for a moment before falling onto his back, waking him up immediately.

"Oof. What the heck?" Hilbert muttered.

"You alright?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just… everything went out for a moment." Hilbert answered. But then they both began to smell something. "It smells like it's about to rain. We should get inside."

Time: 12:01 PM

Location: The Wilderness - Explorer Camp (Resource Tent)

Inside the tent, Vermont Baldwin was just rambling on about boring facts and anecdotes about the flora and fauna of the wilderness. Both Hilda and Hilbert were asleep. Frida and David, however, looked terminally bored.

"Remember. We're going to have a test on this, so stay sharp, kids." Ms. Hallgrim called out. Frida and David groaned.

The monotony dragged on for another 30 minutes, but it was broken by a roar in the distance. Hilda and Hilbert stirred and woke up.

"Did you hear that?" Hilbert whispered. Hilda shrugged. Another 15 seconds passed before another roar rang out. It was much closer, and it sounded awfully familiar. Everyone was frozen and silent. Even Vermont Baldwin was silent. They could hear footsteps approaching.

The sound of heavy metal crashing and glass shattering startled them.

"But there's no way. It's only 12:30 in the afternoon." said Hilda

The lights suddenly went out following the sound of metal crushing and electricity fizzling out. The heavy footsteps were close.

"Wait, if there's still daylight outside and we're hearing Troll footsteps,"

"It means we're dealing with no ordinary Troll." Hilbert answered. "Do you remember the one that almost ate you? The one with red-" But he was cut off when bright red lights illuminated the tent entrance. "... eyes…" He finished.

Everyone got low, hoping they wouldn't be seen. Hilda kept an eye on the entrance, hoping that whatever was behind it wouldn't enter. But that was wishful thinking as the entrance was slowly opened, and the glowing red eyes scanned the place thoroughly.

The silence was broken by it letting out a loud, demonic roar.

"RUN!" Hilda screamed.

Children and adults alike were running for their lives, scattering in all directions. The towering monstrosity stumbled a bit after missing its prey, and began chasing Hilda and co.

As they ran through the rain, the red eyed Troll was in hot pursuit. Hilda stumbled and fell a bit behind. The Troll nearly caught up to her, even nearly grabbing her hair, but it slipped out before it could close its fingers, causing Hilda to yelp in terror.

A random kid with white hair and a strange jacket nearby tripped on a wood stick and fell over. He was promptly grabbed by the troll. Hilda quickly ran toward the stick and prepared to throw it like a javelin. But she was too late because the kid was already carried towards the jaws, and hitting its eye now would cause it to close its jaws and decapitate the poor kid.

They could now only watch or run from this.

But out of the blue, a bright flash illuminated the sky along with persistent lightning. It was Raven! The clouds had parted for a moment as he continued to shine. The Red-Eyed Troll was bombarded by direct sunlight. It could not close its jaws as it got petrified first.

It continued to get covered with a golden glow as the rest of its body turned to stone. It dropped the kid and collapsed to a kneeling position and fully solidified. The kid got up, seeming only a little traumatized.

"Are you okay?" Hilda called out to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Could be better." The boy said, rubbing his sides. "You must be Hilda."

Some kids looked to the sky to see what had saved them. "Was that the Great Raven?" Soon after, Raven swooped down to the ground.

"I hate to cut this field trip short, but I'm afraid the Wilderness isn't exactly safe right now." He explained as he hopped onto the toppled bus. "I'll need you to do me a favor. If this bus is still in working order, I need you all to get back on and get back to Trolberg." He grunted as he turned the bus right side up.

"What about the Research we have here?" Vermont asked.

"Try to gather as much as you can. I'll try and buy us some time." Raven instructed. "Hurry now. It's only a matter of time before the sun is obscured again."

Vermont and some assistants ran off to other tents to gather stuff as the sunlight began to dim. By this time, Hilda and co. were already on the bus.

"So, what's your name?" Hilda asked the boy.

"Chris. Chris Solei. I've been studying abroad here in Trolberg since last week." He answered.

* * *

**Scene 3**

Time: 12:39 PM

Location: The Wilderness

Vermont and his assistants got bags of documents and stuff onto the bus when the clouds came back. Soon enough, the red-eyed Troll began bursting free of its stone tomb and stood tall.

"Start the bus!" Ms. Hallgrim instructed the driver. But the bus wouldn't start. The driver kicked the wall in a small fit of rage, but the bus then started. All the while, the Troll roared and began chasing.

They tried driving the bus, but the tires skidded along the ground, corresponding to the bus not moving. The Troll got to the bus and delivered a punch to the windows, breaking the glass and causing shards to fly everywhere, slightly injuring some kids.

"DRIVE THE FLIPPIN' BUS!" Vermont screamed seconds before the bus flung forward. They noticed a patch of sunlight appear ahead. Raven swooped down to the bus.

"I should warn you. That Troll back there isn't the only one that's onto us." Raven informed them. They looked down the hill, seeing more and more red eyes appearing in the darkness. "I'll try to keep the road bathed in the sunlight. Just focus on the road."

The Bus continued along the road, narrowly avoiding Troll hordes and staying within sunny patches. But then they ran into a wall of Trolls ahead. The bus screeched to a halt, stopping just in front of the Trolls, who proceeded to do damage to the engine and punch through the windshield.

"Ah geez." Raven muttered. "Here we go!" Raven swooped downward.

The Trolls were about to do crazy damage on the bus, and all the kids huddled together in fear. But then everyone freaked out when they were pulled to the floor, and the trees suddenly rushed down below.

"What's happening?" Hilda wondered shortly before hearing a loud straining grunting from above. Raven was carrying the bus! "Raven! You're fantastic!"

"Don't mention it! This thing is… really heavy!" Raven grunted as he airlifted the bus over the woods. Hilda, from the air, noticed the hordes of Trolls attacking where her old home was, as well as terrorizing the Elf town surrounding it. At least the Elf houses remained intact, but whatever was left of her old house was a lost cause.

This was like salt on an open wound for Hilda.

Time: 12:43 PM

Location: Trolberg Outskirts

Raven reached the gates, airlifting the bus still. "Close all the gates! Close them all, now!" He screamed. The wooden gates promptly closed up after Raven flew through. He then landed the bus onto the ground and rested on it. But it wouldn't stop.

The bus driver slammed his feet on the brakes as the bus narrowly avoided cars that were turning on intersections. It eventually came to a stop in front of the library, and Raven was flung off the front, shrinking back to small form.

Time: 12:45 PM

Location: The Library - Outside

Hilda and co. got out of the bus and ran towards Raven. "Raven, are you alright?" Hilda cried.

"My talons hurt…" Raven groaned. "I think I might take a week off from flying…"

"You probably should."

Some students nearby, as well as some citizens nearby, were quite baffled. "That was the Great Raven the whole time?" Some people muttered.

"That was a LOT of Red-Eyed Trolls." Hilbert reminded Hilda. "What is going on?"

"No idea." Hilda admitted. "But maybe the Library might have something about them."

Time: 12:49 PM

Location: The Library - Librarian's Desk

"I'm afraid I have no information regarding these so called, 'Red-eyed Trolls'." The Librarian explained. "I've already cleared out the entire Nowhere Space in the Library. Nothing."

"Well what are we supposed to do now?"

"That's something I'm not sure of."

The sun came out, and there were no more clouds in sight. "We should find out soon. When the sun sets, they'll move in on us. If luck is on our side, I estimate that they'd reach the wall by next evening."

"Wait, Hilda. My dad was reading a newspaper about Trolberg's wall being cracked before I got here." Hilbert explained. "If I'm right about this, then they might just go for that weakened spot."

"I can only hope that the real Trolls will try and hold them back."

"Me too… and I'll have to do the same things... in my world." Hilbert added as he began to yawn. "Maybe I should cancel my run on the field trip."

Johanna's car pulls up and its driver comes out.

"Mum!" Hilda called. "What a pleasant surprise."

"What is going on, Hilda? Why did I see Raven carrying a bus?"

"It's a long story."

Hilda proceeds to explain what happened as Hilbert ran off in the direction of Hilda's house.

But he soon got hit in the face with a flying newspaper. The headline read "Cracked Trolberg Wall?".

"Could that be it?" Hilbert thought. "Oh no…"

_To be continued..._


	3. Investigations

_**Chapter 3**_

_Investigations_

* * *

**Scene 1**

Time: 6:03 AM

Location: [Everse World] Hilbert's House

Hilbert got out of bed, patting Leaf after getting dressed.

"Good morning, Hilbert." His dad called out. "How was your time with Hilda?"

"I think I might just give the whole field trip a miss this time." Hilbert explained.

"But, we bought all these snacks for the field trip and you really wanted to go." His dad protested.

"After seeing firsthand what it was like, it's gonna be really boring." Hilbert added as he went to the phone and dialed Dana's home number. Moments later…

"Hello?" The voice called from the phone.

"Hi, it's me, Hilbert. I'd like to speak with Dana."

"Oh, sure. Let me wake her up real quick."

Time: 6:07 AM

Location: [Everse World] Dana's House

Dana grabbed the phone. "Good morning, Hilbert. You excited for the field trip? She asked.

"No, not really." Hilbert answered. "After seeing what Hilda went through firsthand, I'm gonna give a last minute pass on it. When you get there, could you inform Freddie about this?"

"Alright, I will." Dana agreed.

Time: 7:29 AM

Location: [Everse World] Trolberg Streets

Joseph was driving Hilbert to school. They were both silent. But the silence was soon broken.

"Is it really that bad?" Joseph asked Hilbert.

"Yeah. It is." Hilbert explained. "You literally sit in a tent half the time, listening to the so called 'professional' drone on about the most basic facts about the wilderness. But the most exciting part of it was when a Troll attacked us."

Joseph suddenly stopped the car. Hilbert suddenly got nervous that his dad was about to snap. But then he realized that there was just road construction ahead.

"A troll attacked?" Joseph inquired. "But wasn't it broad daylight?"

"Well, the weather did get pretty bad outside."

"There's something wrong there. There's no way that the clouds blocked off enough sunlight for a Troll to roam wild let alone attack people."

"Well, it did have glowing red eyes, kind of like the one that nearly ate Hilda."

"I suppose we can only hope that we don't have any of those."

"We probably will…"

Time: 7:55 AM

Location: [Everse World] Ahlberg School

Joseph's car pulled up with Dana and Freddie standing by the entrance.

"Hey guys!" Hilbert waved to his friends.

"Hi, Hilbert!" Dana called back.

"So, you're aware that I'm not going, Freddie?" Hilbert asked.

"Yep, but our parents wouldn't let us back down from it." Freddie explained.

"Well, that's rough…" Hilbert sighed.

"No worries, thanks to you, we're ready to be disappointed and bored to tears." Dana snarked.

"Oh, you guys can be so funny sometimes." Hilbert giggled. "If only you guys weren't forced to attend this snoozefest."

"We'll see you when we get back." Freddie announced as he and Dana ran to the bus.

"Beware of Trolls!" Hilbert warned. But was answered with giggles from Dana. "Uh Dana, why are you giggling?

"Trolls don't move in the sun. I know you and Hilda understand that." Freddie laughed. "Later!"

Dana and Freddie climbed aboard the bus, waiting for everything to be set up.

(Cue piano tone from Episode 2)

Hilbert sighed as he turned away toward the school. Any students not going to the field trip were to go to class.

Time: 8:15 AM

Location: [Everse World] Ahlberg School - Mr. Hallgrim's Class

Hilbert realized that he was the only one in the classroom. A substitute teacher was already there.

"So, no one else is here?" The sub asked.

"Yeah, they all went on the field trip."

They were silent for a period of time. The only sounds they could hear is the commotion from the outside, like students chatting and stuff being packed up.

"So, tell me about this 'Hilda'." The sub began. "Is she… cute?"

"Uh...why are you asking me that?"

"Eh… no reason in particular." The sub answered. "She like… the twin sister you've never had? … Sorry… getting too personal here?"

"To be frank, that's a most accurate description. The first thing, that is."

"Okay okay... " The sub agreed.

There was another period of silence.

"You know, I could just release you from here if you're all caught up with your work. But I can't until the bus has departed."

"Are you allowed to even do that? You're only a substitute."

"You could talk to the principal. She's nice enough." The sub advised. "In the meantime, wanna watch the movie 'Troll Trouble'? I got the VHS tape."

"Sure I guess. That's actually one of my favorites."

Time: 8:50 AM

As soon as the bus starts its engine, Hilbert gets up. "Hey, where are you going, kid? You'll miss the best part."

"I know. I've seen this movie multiple times." Hilbert explained. "And I also got… let's say… a personal project."

"Alright then. I guess I'll be in an empty classroom."

Location: [Everse World] Ahlberg School - Principal's Office

Hilbert crept through the halls to ensure that he didn't disrupt whatever classes were in session. He eventually reached the principal's office. His presence surprised the principal, Ms. Magnusson.

"Oh, Hilbert. You didn't go on the field trip?" The principal asked.

"Nope. Not this time."

"So what brings you to my office?"

"Well, I'm all caught up with my school work, and there's nothing else for me to do here. So… I was wondering if… uh… Early Dismissal?"

"Hmm… let me check…" The principal entered his database on his computer and checked Hilbert's schoolwork profile. "I suppose so. Just making you stay here for 6 more hours would be a waste of time. I'll have to get your dad on the line and inform him."

"Whew… well… my dad is gonna be at work at this hour, so he's not gonna be able to pick me up." Hilbert explained. "But don't worry, I got my own methods of transportation."

"Well, let's call him anyway."

"Fine."

"Joseph Gribley." The voice from the phone said.

"Why hello, this is Principal Magnusson speaking. It's about your son as the rest of his class seems to have already left for the field trip."

"Go on."

"He's all caught up with his schoolwork so he can go home for the day."

"Oh, well… sadly, the timing couldn't have been any worse. I'm at work today, and I'm not gonna be able to pick him up until the regular time."

"Well, not to worry, he says he's got his own methods of transportation apparently."

"You know him. Though I could maybe call one of Dana's or Freddie's parents to pick him up."

"N-no need." Hilbert protested.

"Alright. Suit yourself." Joseph on the phone said. "Oh, gotta go. Bye." The phone hung up.

"Alright, Hilbert. You're good to go." The principal said.

"Thank you." Hilbert replied as he left the room.

* * *

**Scene 2**

Time: 8:58 AM

Location: [Everse World] Ahlberg School - Outside

Heading outside, Hilbert witnessed a formation of Woffs in the sky. But among them, barely visible in the gathering clouds, was some black wings.

"Raven! Perfect!" Hilbert exclaimed. "Hey! Raven!" But there was no response. He sighed in annoyance, shortly before noticing a rock lying on the ground. He cringed at the horrible idea that popped into his head.

"Sorry, Raven…" He groaned as he grabbed the rock. He then took aim, trying very hard to repress his shame for this. Then he chucked the rock into the sky with all his might.

"Whoa!" Everse Raven shrieked as the rock narrowly missed her face. But it hit another Woff nearby, angering it. Everse Raven looked down, noticing Hilbert on the ground. He was the only one there who could've done it, but she knew he wouldn't do that unless it was necessary. But the nearby Woff didn't know this and got ready to charge tackle him.

"Oh great…" Hilbert groaned with regret, seeing a Woff change its trajectory and dash toward him. But out of the blue, he got hit in the head with the very rock he threw up. Luckily, his beret cushioned the blow slightly, so he wasn't hurt.

The Woff saw what happened and just decided to leave him be. As it flew off, Everse Raven flew down to where Hilbert was.

"You alright, Hilbert?" Everse Raven asked.

"I'm fine. Sorry for throwing that rock at you…"

"What do you need?"

"I need your help." Hilbert began as he crouched to his knee. "I need you to take me to the sky over the school bus heading to the Explorers' Camp."

"Why's that?"

"I was in Hilda's World twelve hours ago. We got attacked by those weird Trolls with glowing red eyes." Hilbert explained. "As far as I know, they have an immunity to indirect sunlight."

"Well if you need someone to take you there I can gladly do so. Just hop on and we'll be ready to go."

"Eh, we should probably get to a hidden place first." Hilbert cautioned as he put his arm out.

Everse Raven hopped onto his arm.

"Well, let's fly."

Hilbert began dashing through an alleyway with Raven perched on his arm, ready for takeoff. As he ran, he motioned Everse Raven forward. "Now!"

Everse Raven jumped forward, taking flight, and shifting to her true form. Hilbert jumped onto her back and held on tight as Everse Raven pulled up and above the buildings. "Woooo hooo!" Hilbert whooped.

They flew up above the wall. "Okay. Let's follow that bus. But let's keep a low profile."

Time: 9:04 AM

Location: [Everse World] Wilderness Skies

Hilbert rode atop Everse Raven, watching over the bus. He looked ahead to see something peculiar. The Troll rock that blocked their way wasn't there.

"That's weird. There was supposed to be a Troll Rock there." Hilbert wondered.

Time: 9:38 AM

Location: [Everse World] The Wilderness - Near Hilbert's Old House

Dana and Freddie noticed the wreckage of what was once a cabin in the wilderness.

"Hey, Freddie. Is that Hilbert's old house?" Dana asked Freddie.

"I think so. He told us about it and how it got crushed by a giant. Now that I see it, I definitely believe it now." Freddie answered.

"And thus, might just be the last interesting thing we'll see on this field trip according to Hilbert." Dana concluded.

Time: 12:30 PM  
Location: [Everse World] Above the Camp

As the clouds gathered and it started to rain, Hilbert listened carefully for a roar, but there never was one.

"Wait… there are no Red-Eyed Trolls here?"

"That's strange. But why?"

"We need to backtrack. There was a horde of them near Hilda's Old House during this rain."

"Alright." Everse Raven flew back in the direction of Hilda's Old House.

Time: 12:40 PM

Location: [Everse World] Hilbert's Old House

They arrived at the ruins of Hilbert's old house. But everything was quiet save for the pattering rain. It wasn't TOO quiet though. And the queen's castle was still there.

"Hey, is that the giant boy?" A voice called out.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" A voice suddenly called right at Hilbert's ear. It was Alice.

"Oh, Alice. Where've you been?" Hilbert asked.

"I've been in your hair the entire time."

"Ohoho… young man." The queen called out. "It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"Well, we have a situation. Have you been seeing any Trolls lately? Particularly ones with glowing red eyes?"

"Oh, ha. No." The queen laughs. "Where'd you get that idea?" Alice jumped off of Hilbert's ear.

"You've been getting my E-Mails, right?" She asked the queen.

"Indeed I have, why?"

"Well, back in Hilda's World, around this time of day, we were on the same field trip as the kids from Trolberg. And we got attacked by the kind of Trolls that Hilbert described." Alice explained.

"Oh my… that must have been scary…" The queen gasped.

"Not even a roar…?" Hilbert added.

"Not even a peep." The queen continued.

"Hmm, that's strange."

"It literally makes no sense. Everything that happens in her world would eventually happen here. That's how it always was." Hilbert began.

"Well, I didn't see any of those even back when we were dealing with that crazy convergence." Everse Raven explained.

"We gotta figure this out…"

* * *

**Scene 3**

Time: 9:03 PM

Location: Hilda's House

Hilda sat on her bed, holding a newspaper. "A crack in the wall?" She thought.

"Could this have been the work of these Red-Eyed Trolls?" Alfur wondered.

"Look here." Hilda pointed out some text on the newspaper. "They say they've repaired that crack in the wall just this morning."

"But if these Trolls are on the way here, the wall might be destroyed faster than it can be repaired…" Alfur trembled.

"I'm not sure what we can do about it tonight. Maybe we can figure it out first thing in the morning…" Hilda suggested.

"Alright, good night, Hilda." Alfur said as he closed the clock door. Twig then hopped onto Hilda's bed and snuggled up close.

A few hours had passed, and Hilda could hardly sleep. The Runestone's runes glowed softly in the dark. But as she tried getting some shuteye, she didn't notice the runestone flicker a bit. But she eventually drifted off into slumber.

But not too long after, she was suddenly dazzled by the late morning light. It didn't feel like she was sleeping for very long, but she felt rested.

"*yawn* Morning already?" She yawned. But then she looked around. She realized that she was back in that hastily constructed cabin. "Huh?!"

Time: 11:03 AM

Location: Hilda's House? - Hilda's Bedroom?

She got up quickly, red strands of hair in her face. "My hair is red again…" She examined her surroundings. Most furniture in the room was consistent with her own room, but gone were all those old-like rustic textile bits, and there was much modern art in the room. It clashed with the hastily built log walls.

"Where am I?" She thought to herself as she walked to the window. She was surprised to see a whole bunch of cabins and huts surrounding her house with small windmills mounted on each. But there was a banner in the center of town.

"'New Trolberg'?" Hilda gasped. "I'm in another mirror world! But… how?"

Hilda carefully ventured out of her room. Between a makeshift kitchen and a living room, against a wall, was what looked like a black Deerfox with small white spots. It looked severely neglected.

"Tw… Twig?" Hilda shuddered. She was jumpscared when the neglected deerfox began growling at her. It was then that she noticed that it had a collar, which was tied on a leash to a metal pole sticking out of the ground.

"You… have a leash? What happened?" Hilda asked as she got closer to the deerfox. But as she reached her hand, it suddenly lunged and bit into it.

"Ow!" She shrieked and pulled her hand out quickly. Its teeth wasn't well maintained either, so before long, her hand began bleeding with a pretty nasty cut. "O...kay? Maybe your just… hungry? Maybe I can feed you something other than my hand?" Hilda crept toward the fridge. It was rusty as all heck.

Hilda cringed as she grabbed the handle and pulled it open. It… didn't get much better inside.

"Eww…" She groaned, disgusted. She reached for a cucumber in there, but then she nearly puked when she grasped it, turning it into a mush of utterly disgusting mold and slime. She ran to the sink. But there was no handle to turn on the faucet, but her foot hit something. It looked like a pedal.

"Oh no… is this…?" She groaned as she pushed on it, and sure enough, some water flowed out from the faucet, but stopped quickly. "Great… it's one of these…"

After washing her hands and applying bandages, she checked every cabinet until she came across an unopened bag of Jorts. "Oh, look at this." She said to herself as she checked the expiration date. But that's when she realized that there was no telling what day it was, but she trusted her gut that it had to be around the same time as her own world. The expiration date was a few months out, so she trusted it by opening the bag and trying one out.

It tasted as good as she remembered it. "Maybe I can feed it to this poor guy." She thought.

She approached the mean looking deerfox again with the bag in her hand. "H-hey boy." She pulled out a jort from the bag and threw it to the deerfox. It still looked mean, and it wasn't eating it.

"Go on, boy. Eat." She cooed. The deerfox looked down at the jort in front of it, then back to Hilda, then back at the jort, then back at Hilda, looking somewhat confused. "Come on, boy."

The deerfox growled at her and ate the jort. Then another jort landed nearby.

"Mornin' Hilda!" A familiar voice called out.

"Alfur?"

"Yeah yeah. It's me." The voice said. Hilda looked on a shelf where the voice came from. It looked like him, but something was… different. It looked like he wore tribal garbs and tattoos. "Are you… actually feeding Twig now?"

"What's going on here?" Hilda asked.

"Wh… what do you mean, 'what's going on here'?" Tribal Alfur asked. "You haven't fed Twig for months. Your dad and I always have to do it."

"Wait, dad!?"

"My my… you look white as a sheet. What's gotten into you?"

"This may sound crazy, but… I'm not from this world." Hilda began piecing something together in her head.

"Oh, hah! Ever since you've joined the Sparrows gang, you've always made up these dumb stories." Tribal Alfur snarked.

"Hey! That's not nice. What kind of dumb stories are you even talking about? And… Sparrows gang?"

"Oh, everything from pinning a Woff to the ground, harassing Trolls at night, all that jazz." Tribal Alfur explained. "Sounds like something you'd do, but, being the lazy bum that you are, you'd probably get eaten by a Troll sooner than you'd be able to even wake it up."

"Hey, I'm not lazy. And where exactly is my "dad" that you speak of?"

The front door suddenly opened. "I'm back, Hilda." An adult male voice called out, it seemed very grudging to say that.

"That's him. Don't you know that?"

"Um...I suppose you're my dad?"

"What's your game? Of course I am." The man said. "Looks like all that time you've spent on that stupid gang has made you dumb." But he then noticed that she was holding the bag of jorts, and neglected Twig was eating some that were on the floor.

"Why are you holding a bag of jorts?"

"Hilda here fed him for the first time in months. Personally I never thought I'd see the day."

"That's… new." The man said. "Whatever." He walked to the couch and sat there. Hilda dropped another jort at Neglected Twig. As she backed away from the deerfox, she grabbed a small cup and filled it with water and gave it to the deerfox.

"Easy, boy." Hilda cooed. The deerfox seemed reluctant to drink from the cup. "Come on, boy." After a bit, the deerfox slowly began drinking from the cup. Then something popped up in Hilda's head.

"Dad, did I have an outburst last night?"

"Quite a nasty one. You screamed 'Where am I?', and stuff." The man explained. "And when I got to you, you told me you were on a bus sporting blue hair. Did you forget? You even told me it felt completely real."

"So that's what that was all about…" Hilda said to herself.

The front door opens again, with a whistling sound.

"Oh hey, good ol' Woodman." The dad greeted.

"Hey." Woodman said with a bored voice. Totally normal for him.

"Woodman!" Hilda called out and ran to him.

"Whoa! That's new." Woodman flinched. "I've never seen you this excited to see me. Ever."

"I… uhh…" Hilda stammered. "Could I go outside for a bit?"

"Whatever… I don't care." The dad said.

Hilda crouched to Twig. "Wanna come, boy?"

"Clearly you're not yourself today." Woodman said. "For one thing, you're feeding that Deerfox."

"Saves me the trouble." The dad added.

The Deerfox peeked up. "It's okay, boy. You need time outside." She carefully inched her way towards the metal pole and the leash. She then began to untie the knot. As soon as the knot was undone, the neglected Deerfox darted out the door without a second thought.

"Hey! Wait!"

Hilda began chasing the black deerfox out the door.

**It seems Hilda's entire world has been turned upside down. Will she be able to solve the mystery of the new world she's in?**

To be continued…


	4. Upside-Down

_**Chapter 4**_

_Upside-Down_

* * *

_Note: To clear up some concerns, Hilda and Hilbert are only in a brother and sister relationship._

**Scene 1**

Time: 11:20 AM

Location: [Unknown World] New Trolberg

Hilda continued to chase the little deerfox through the unfamiliar town, stumbling on every corner and dodging citizens. She realized that her agility that she knew she had was all but gone, so she was extremely clumsy. Within minutes, she was starting to get exhausted from running.

"No no no… I can't stop running now…" She groaned.

The chase continued out of town and into the Wilderness. All that stood in her way was a fence that the black deerfox cleared with ease, but Hilda was almost out of breath. As soon as she cleared the fence, the deerfox had a huge lead.

"Oh no… how will I get him back now?" She groaned, panting heavily.

At the corner of her eye, she saw a pod of Woffs nearby. She continued to run herself out of breath, but then she saw a Woff approaching her. She soon realized that the Woff was actually looking straight at her, and was also smiling.

And before she knew it, she was on its back. "Whoa-ff!" She yelped. She nearly lost grip with her poorly trained hands, one of which being bandaged, but the Woff tilted to and fro, and Hilda was right back on its back. Was it… helping her stay on?

*If it wants me to ride it then I guess things should be easy with getting Twig.*

Time: 11:24 AM

Location: [Unknown World] Wilderness Skies - Near Old Trolberg

The Woff continued to follow Twig along into the Wilderness. But soon, she got a view of the fjord. She was greeted with what looked like a foundation of the wall, and within it lay ruined buildings and tons and tons of rubble.

"Is that… Trolberg?" Hilda gasped. But her shock was suddenly interrupted by a roar. "What the?"

The sky was clear, but it sounded like the roar of a Troll. "Was that a Troll?" She cried. The Woff then swooped down toward the deerfox, who was frozen in fear. Hilda's jaw dropped when she saw a Troll step out from under a tree and into the sunlight, completely unaffected. "Everything's upside down in this world." She cried.

The troll grabbed the malnourished Deerfox before it could get away, and then lift it into the air, preparing to eat it up. "NO!" Hilda screamed before jumping off the Woff, aiming for the head. But thanks to her new body's lack of exercise, the landing had twisted her ankles, causing her to fall off nearly immediately.

The Troll took notice of Hilda and threw away the deerfox. Then it switched its focus onto Hilda. She tried to lift herself up, but it hurt too much. Her unhealthy body simply couldn't take it, and this didn't bode well for her adventurous nature.

Within moments, the Troll closed its hand around Hilda and lifted her up into the air. This was the third such time she was grabbed by a Troll like this, and she was certain that this time, she was a goner.

All the while, the black Deerfox got back up and noticed that Hilda was in danger. Would it take this opportunity to run away? It then realized that Hilda was nice to him that morning. Something it had never known before. He weighed his options. But during its train of thoughts, Hilda was dragged into the Troll's jaws. He had to make his decision now.

Hilda had managed to get her hands free and began holding the Troll's jaws open. But she could hardly do so with both hands since one of them was still injured.

But then a loud roar suddenly rang in her ears. The Troll released its grip on her. Though her face ended up landing on its disgusting tongue, she was able to get herself out of its mouth just before its jaws shut on her.

"Twig!" She called out, noticing that the black deerfox was poking the Troll's eye out while she stepped back. But then Hilda's heart was stomped on when the deerfox was grabbed and thrown to the ground. Hilda gasped in extreme shock as the Troll trudged forward and raised its foot, intent on crushing the poor deerfox.

"NOOOO!" Hilda screamed.

But then out of the blue, the same Woff that she rode on flew in and slammed into the Troll, knocking it over. Quickly, Hilda grabbed the black deerfox and made a run for it. She made a good lead on the Troll before it began closing the gap, but Hilda got swept up by the Woff again.

Hilda was panting very hard. She could feel a painful stinging in her waist. All she could think of now is holding onto the deerfox and resting as the Woff carried her safely back to New Trolberg. "Th… Thank you, Mr. Woff." She breathed.

The Woff winked at Hilda as she began to drift off into sleep. But… Hilda found that she couldn't sleep at all. Something was ringing in her ears. She pulled herself up to see that the makeshift belfrys in New Trolberg were ringing, and it looked like all citizens she could see were barely moving around.

* * *

**Scene 2**

Time: 11:27 AM

Location: [Unknown World] New Trolberg

As they got closer, the Woff soon couldn't stand the noise and dropped Hilda off. Hilda got back up, feeling rested already.

"We're alright, boy." Hilda cooed to the deerfox, who responded by licking her cheek. Then some familiar faces suddenly arrived. They resembled David and Frida.

"David? Frida?"

"Were you riding on that Woff just now?" The boy resembling David asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Have you gone crazy or something?"

"Usually you just sit inside your house simply doing nothing, or meet us at the Sparrow Site every week."

Then a bug flew near David. "Uh… David, bu-" Hilda was interrupted when David slapped the bug, crushing it onto his shoulder.

"Okay, seriously. What's the matter with you?"

"Look… let me level with you. I'm not the same Hilda that you know, at least, not now."

"What's that supposed to mean, goofus?"

Hilda tried to keep calm even while people she thought she recognized called her names. "It means I know nothing about this world."

"And how exactly can we believe that you're not from here?"

"That's… the hard part."

"And what happened to your hand?

"It got injured, Twig bit me."

In the distance, a young boy with a snowcap peeked in on the scenario. He noticed that Hilda had seemed pretty vulnerable and she was being intimidated by the two other kids. He blushed a bit and winced.

"This could be my chance…" He thought to himself. "But… this is a terrible idea…"

He stepped out from his cover. "Hey! Leave her alone!" He yelled at David and Frida.

"Is that Trevor? What's he doing here?" Hilda thought.

"Or what?" David turned to Trevor.

"Or-or else I'm going to um...uh..make sure that-" Trevor was cut off by Frida.

"Don't you get it, Trevor?" Frida began. "She's ours. Not yours."

"W-wait, what are you-" Hilda tried to protest.

"And also, Hilda. Stop with this whole amnesia act." Frida interrupted. "It's getting on my flippin' nerves."

"I already told you, I'm not the Hilda that you know."

Then a small warlike yelling came from the direction of Hilda's house. Hilda saw something tiny jump through the air toward David and Frida.

"Wait, who the- OW!" Frida screamed before getting hit. There was a visible cut on her arm.

"What the heck is tha- ouch!" David screamed before he got hit.

"That's what you two get for not listening." A voice that sounded like Alfur said.

"Who was tha… uuhhhh…" Frida slurred before falling over. David did too, seconds later.

"Alfur? What exactly did you do to Frida and David?"

"I just hit 'em with a mild poison. All it should do is put 'em to sleep for about 30 minutes. It shouldn't do anything else." Alfur explained.

"Who are you talking to?" Trevor asked.

"An elf. His name's Alfur." Hilda explained.

"If you wanna see me, you gotta swear to your heart on a series of accords and oaths." Alfur explained.

"Wait, no paperwork?" Hilda asked.

"Paperwork? Hah. The Hilda I know would know this. But I should tell you that the Bragga clan put that into effect in their culture."

"Is there a library in town?" Hilda asked Alfur.

"Yep. It should be near the center of town."

Hilda began walking as the sounds of bells began to cease. Trevor began following her, blushing deeply.

* * *

**Scene 3**

Time: 11:36 AM

Location: [Unknown World] New Trolberg - Library

Hilda reached a hut that was slightly larger than the others. A slightly rushed wooden banner haphazardly read "Library" on the front. Hilda noticed that Trevor followed him.

"Trevor?"

"Uh… sorry. I'm just…"

"Did you want to ask me something?" Hilda asked.

"Well, I uh…"

"Come on, talk to her." Alfur instructed.

"I-I … well… you're… you're clearly not yourself today. Could you tell me what's going on?" Trevor asked.

"Well, this might sound crazy, but I have a hunch that the Hilda that you remember and I may have switched bodies between dimensions." Hilda explained.

"I believe you." Trevor answered.

"Pretty much everything I've seen around here is exactly opposite of what I remember from my world. From what I saw, Trolberg was destroyed, and this Hilda lives in a house here in the Wilderness. So I can infer that she's a city person." Hilda pieced together. "Let's go into the Library to see what we can find."

Hilda walked inside the Library. She was still shook to see it much smaller than it was before. This time, it was just a single floor with about 3 two-sided bookshelves in the back. The Librarian sat at a desk near the front, sluggishly reading through the books with a monocle.

"So, what book are we looking for?" Trevor inquired.

"Something that could explain the situation I'm in." Hilda explained. She then walked to the shelves. There weren't many to search through compared to her own library. "I'm pretty sure that the lineup here is gonna be way different from my world."

As she scanned the shelves, she had also noticed some stray pieces of paper. The one on top of the stack read…

_Dear my Reverse self, _

I will switch to you at about 11:40 AM in your time. You get to have a break.

Sincerely,

The Librarian of the Parallel World

"No way!" Hilda cried. "The Librarian can do that?" Then at the corner of her eye, the Librarian began scanning the books with much vigor. But then she turned her head up and noticed Hilda.

"Oh, I never see you in here. What brings you here?" She asked.

"Well, I've been looking for a book that can help solve this situation that I'm in." Hilda explained. "I'm not the Hilda that you know."

"Oh, I think that you are." The librarian replied.

"Wh… what do you mean?"

"Here, I thought I was the only one who could come to this world." The Librarian beamed. "The reverse version of you never comes here. You said it yourself, you're not the Hilda that the Reverse version of me knows."

"Reverse?"

"Indeed. Welcome to the Reverse World, Hilda."

"Wait. What?" Trevor cried. "You're saying that there IS a Reverse World?"

"Indeed." The Librarian answered.

"How do I get back to my own world then?" Hilda asked.

"There's a book on it somewhere here." The Librarian began. "The Librarian of this world tends to arrange everything in alphabetical order rather than in categories." The librarian began meticulously searching the shelves. "Oh, here we are." She gave the book she found to Hilda and Trevor.

"I read this book before. But I never thought it was real!" Trevor gasped shortly before Hilda opened the book. It was almost walls of text.

"Oh geez… so many words… so many clauses…" Alfur groaned. "We'll never be able to figure this out…"

"Looking through this may take a while, I'd say we get started."

Trevor turned the pages and began reading it.

On the subject of Polarity Flips

…

Ambient Polarity Flips can be caused by interference in the dimensional plane. It's often attracted to people capable of casting magic. …

(But then Hilda realized something.)

"Wait. Librarian. How'd you switch with your reverse self?" Hilda asked.

"Glad you asked. You must chant the words 'Mundus per somnium ut speculum, illic excitare' with mild vigor." The librarian explained.

"I-I can do that too, right?" Trevor asked.

"Can you cast magic?" The Librarian asked.

"No…" Trevor slowly admitted.

"You actually want to come with me?" Hilda questioned, to this, Trevor's face flushed red.

"I believe there's a section that covers that. However, it doesn't just undo the polarity flip. It actually sends your body straight to the other world instead of just your consciousness. But it has an area of effect that can transport multiple individuals at once." The Librarian explained. "But the issue with that is that there's no telling what your Reverse self is gonna think of this."

The Librarian began flipping through the pages. "It should be…" She arrived at the right page. "... Right here. The instructions are as follows."

You must travel to the location in your world where you wish to warp to the Reverse equivalent of.

To begin the warp, you must draw a rune on the ground that looks like this. Then chant the same words as would by switching bodies with your reverse self twice.

*mundus per somnium ut speculum … illic excitare*

Then anyone and anything within the rune will be transported to the Reverse World.

Your body will not be affected by the new world's Runestone.

Notes:

If you're already in your reverse self, you'll immediately be returned to your normal self.

If your warp ends up teleporting you inside an obstruction like a wall, you are offset to the nearest safe area.

"One more thing. Do you know if this world had undergone the same convergence as our own?" Hilda asked

"I don't believe it has. But I don't know that for certain."

"Convergence? What are you talking about?" Trevor asked.

"I'll explain along the way." Hilda answered. Then she came across a chalk lying around. "Mind if I borrow this?"

"Go right ahead. I have no use for it."

Time: 11:59 AM

Location: [Reverse World] The Wilderness

Trevor had asked permission from his parents, telling them that he wanted to go out with Hilda. He couldn't exactly say much else without sounding ridiculous. And now, he, Hilda, Twig, and Alfur were on their way to Old Trolberg.

"So, what were these oaths that I must swear to?" Trevor asked Alfur.

"You must swear upon your heart that you'll treat Elves with dignity and respect and not to cause them any kind of harm." Alfur instructed. "And you really gotta get it through your heart, otherwise it won't work. And remember. Failure to abide by these terms will result in a minute long invisible elf attack. And it gets longer with each offense. Understand?"

"Alright. I agree to those terms. I won't hurt an elf."

"You… gotta swear it completely." Alfur insisted.

"I swear it, completely."

"Uh… no. That's not how you do it, Trevor." Alfur chastised. "You gotta say the words."

"Oh. I swear upon my heart that I will treat elves with dignity and respect and not to cause them any kind of harm. I consent to the terms of failure of upholding this agreement."

"Now then. Can you see me yet? I'm on Hilda's ear." Alfur asked.

"Uh… no." Trevor admitted.

"Then you probably haven't gotten it through your heart yet."

"Ugh!" Trevor groaned.

"Don't feel too bad. My Hilda didn't get it the first time either." Alfur giggled. "Give it another try."

Trevor sighed, took a deep breath, and repeated his agreement, this time, putting more faith into it.

"Can you see me now?" Alfur asked, waving.

"Whoa! Hilda. On your ear!" Trevor gasped.

"Relax! It's me, silly." Alfur giggled. "Now, look around you. Check it out!"

Trevor was surprised to suddenly see elf huts all across the land.

"Woah, there's so many of them." Trevor gasped.

"Indeed there are. Just be careful and try not to step on any of the huts."

Trevor nearly stumbled on every step. But then something came up behind them. "Whoa!" Trevor yelped. And the next thing they knew, they were on top of a Woff. "That came out of nowhere."

"Is this a common occurrence here?" Hilda asked.

"Well, typically when a Woff sees that you're trying to go somewhere, they have a habit of giving you a ride." Trevor explained. "But it's always a surprise when they catch you."

"Can you take us to Old Trolberg, Mr. Woff?"

The Woff slightly altered its flight path into the direction of Old Trolberg. But as they approached the destroyed city, something sensed their presence.

Time: 1:12 PM

Location: [Reverse World] Old Trolberg

The Woff flew past the wall wreckage and into the town. The Woff then looked to Hilda. "Alright. Please slow down, we're getting close now." Hilda examined the fractured roads and tried to memorize the map of her Trolberg. "Down there."

"Wait. You don't live in the urban area?" Trevor asked.

"Nope."

The woff gently descended to the ground close to where Hilda needed to be. Hilda and Trevor hopped off. "Thank you, Mr. Woff." Hilda said, petting the Woff, which then smiled and flew off. "Follow me."

Trevor followed Hilda for a while.

"Now, if my memory serves me correctly, my house will be around here." Hilda said as she brought out the chalk. She began to draw a rune sized for her, Trevor, and Reverse Twig. As she made the last touches to the rune, they heard a roar.

"It's a troll!" Trevor cried.

"Now, Hilda. Now!" Alfur instructed.

"Mundus per somnium ut speculum … illic excitare!" Hilda chanted. The rune began glowing. But the Troll was dashing straight for them. "Mundus per somnium ut speculum … illic excitare!" The rune suddenly shot beams of light into the air as Trevor held on tightly to Hilda. Then everything faded to white. Then it all went black.

**To be continued...**


	5. A Dark Accord?

_**Chapter 5**_

_A Dark Accord?_

* * *

**Scene 1**

Time: 1:16 AM

Location: Hilda's Bedroom

Hilda suddenly woke up in her bed. The stinging in her hand was gone. She looked at her hand and saw that there was neither a bite nor bandages. Then she checked her hair. It was blue again. Thank goodness.

"Was that all just a dream?" She wondered as she left her room and looked out the window. She was surprised to notice a boy who looked like Trevor and a red haired girl across the street. It looked like he was holding her up.

"Hilda! Hilda! Wake up!" The boy cried. It looked like the red haired girl had a bandage on her hand. And Hilda could barely make out a black Deerfox next to them. It wasn't a dream at all.

"What the _**[EXPLETIVE REDACTED]**_?! Where the _**[EXPLETIVE REDACTED]**_ am I?!" The red haired girl shouted.

Hilda opened the window. "Hey! Trevor! I'm up here!" She called. The redhead was surprised to hear a voice just like her own. "Look, I can explain. I'll be with you in a minute."

Hilda got dressed in her usual adventurer clothes and got downstairs to unlock the door. Twig woke up and began following her down. She had opened the door to meet Trevor and the redhead next to him.

There was a brief period of silence. But that was broken when both deerfoxes were surprised at seeing each other.

"Blue hair… You're doing this, aren't you?" The redhead asserted quite rudely.

"Wh-what are you yelling at me for?" Hilda inquired.

"Can't we just keep calm?" Tribal Alfur popped out of the redhead's hair.

"Calm? How the _**[EXPLETIVE REDACTED] **_can I keep calm? I have no idea where I am, and… why does this place look familiar?" The redhead trailed off.

"Follow me. I can explain." Hilda beckoned for them, which they began following her up the stairs. "Now, to get things straight, your name is Hilda, correct?"

"How the _**[EXPLETIVE REDACTED] **_did you know that?" The redhead asked.

"First of all, please stop cussing. It's getting on my nerves. Second, you are the version of me from a world opposite of this one." Hilda explained.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well, explain how we're in Trolberg. New Trolberg doesn't exist in this world."

"So wait, you're telling me that I'm in an alternate dimension?" Reverse Hilda asked.

"Indeed." Hilda answered. "Now, Trevor. You still have that book, right?"

"Yep. Right here." Trevor held up the book.

"Now, what we need to do now is-" Hilda opened the door, only to be greeted by Johanna standing there. "Oh… hi, Mum."

"Hilda, it's one in the morning. What are you doing up so late?"

"I have some explaining to do, mum you might wanna sit down. This may take a while."

Johanna sat on the couch, dumbfounded on who she was seeing. "First of all, who are these kids?"

"I'm not a _**[EXPLETIVE REDACTED] **_kid." Reverse Hilda barked.

"Whoa! Language." Johanna remarked.

"Hilda, you really gotta get that checked out, especially now." Reverse Alfur berated. "These people don't like that kind of talk."

"So, wait a minute. Your name is also Hilda?" Johanna asked.

"Yep, and mine is Trevor." Reverse Trevor answered. "What's the Trevor of this world like?"

"Well, he's a bit of a jerk, to be honest." Hilda explained. "He even threw rocks at birds with his friends."

"Th-that's horrible." Reverse Trevor cried.

Their conversation was interrupted by a faint demonic sounding roar from far away. But Hilda seemed to recognize it.

"What was that?" Reverse Trevor whimpered.

"That sounded like a Red-Eyed Troll." Hilda explained.

"Red-Eyed Troll?!" Reverse Hilda, Reverse Alfur and Reverse Trevor exclaimed.

"Are you just making… " Reverse Hilda began to add, but Reverse Alfur stopped her before she could cuss again. "... _stuff _up now?"

"That clearly didn't sound like any old Troll, Hilda." Reverse Trevor reminded her.

"Oh yeah. These trolls with evil glowing eyes are much… MUCH nastier than your average Troll. They're kind of like the ones from your world, but far worse…" Hilda explained.

"Hey guys, what's going on with all of the lights in town?" Reverse Trevor asked.

"What do you think? Didn't you hear that roar?" Reverse Hilda reminded him. Then a voice rang out from Hilda's bedroom.

"Hilda! Did you hear that?"

"Wha-That sounded like me." Reverse Alfur said.

"Wait… what the? Who are these people?" The voice, revealing himself to be Alfur asked. Reverse Alfur hopped down. Alfur was surprised to see a face much like his own in a tribal garb and slightly war wrecked.

"I should probably ask the same thing about you." Reverse Alfur said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Alfur." Alfur introduced himself.

"Oh, then you're the me of this world." Reverse Alfur answered.

"What?"

Before Reverse Alfur could say anything, bells on the Trolberg walls began tolling.

"They're ringing the bells. It's an emergency." Hilda pointed out. "This is bad… A Red-Eyed troll isn't even fazed by the bells, and they don't know that!"

"Well what should we do?"

"Well, if it weren't the wee hours of the night, I'd suggest Raven to see what's going on, but he might be asleep and far away." Alfur sighed. "Maybe we should wait until morning. Hopefully the situation doesn't get any worse by then.

"Well, let's get some rest. We'll continue about this once the sun rises."

"Why'd I have to get dragged into this?" Reverse Hilda groaned. "Can't I just go back to my world?"

"There's most likely a timed cooldown." Alfur said. "We've had an experience like that before with the Eversing Mirror."

"Eversing Mirror?" Reverse Alfur inquired.

"I'll explain tomorrow." Alfur paused for a moment. "Oh great… we don't have room for this many people here. Unless someone is fine with sleeping on the floor."

"I'll do it." Reverse Trevor volunteered.

"Alright, Reverse me, you get the couch." Hilda told her mirror image.

"Hmph, of course you get the bed." She barked back.

"We could always switch you with Trevor." Johanna scolded.

"Fine… I'll take the couch then." The redhead groaned. Reverse Trevor got comfortable on the carpet while the rest took their places for bed.

* * *

**Scene 2**

Location: Trolberg Center - Hidden Lab

Time: 4:13 AM

A few hours later, in a dark facility in the depths of the urbs of Trolberg, the director of the Trolberg Safety patrol, the adventurer, Vermont Baldwin, and some scientists were in a meeting.

"What do we know about what happened in the afternoon?" The director began.

"Well, we were attacked by a horde of trolls. That's all I know. But... there was this girl who said that she too was an adventurer. I got bad vibes from her..." Vermont explained.

"Well, she was the one who got turned into a troll and ended up helping strike a truce between us and them. Otherwise we would've killed them all."

"But that doesn't explain how the Trolls attacked us during daytime. I mean, it took the Great Raven to save us. He parted the clouds and the Troll turned to stone as it should have."

"Think about it. Remember when an upside down Trolberg was about to crash down on us, or those other strange occurrences months prior? Eyewitness accounts claim to have seen a huge column of light coming from near the tide pools back then. That same day, the girl in question let out a loud chant right at the end of a Sparrow Scout concert, and shortly after that, mice with glowing eyes had appeared on site. What do you make of this, Mr. Baldwin?"

"What's to say that she didn't cast a spell on the Trolls to protect them from indirect sunlight? What's to say she isn't behind it all?"

"Did you ever get her name?" The director asked.

"Yes. Her name was Hilda." Vermont explained. "Though, now that I think about it, the Trolls must be trading her humanity for her assistance."

"We can't let that happen, and we can't let the Trolls take her again." The director began. "What do you suggest that we do?"

"First, we find her, and lock her up until we've exterminated these backstabbing rocks."

"Once we lock her up, what else would we do?"

"I just said. We exterminate the trolls. What say you?"

"I got nothing."

"Alright. Let's find that girl."

"Where do we start?"

"Well, she's a member of the Sparrow Scouts. There will be a meeting today. We can nab her there."

"Wouldn't it be a bit off if one of us went in and took her?"

"I'll go. Raven Leader will trust me."

"Good luck, Mr. Baldwin."

Time: 5:59 AM

Location: Hilda's House

Hilda woke up as the voice from her mirror became audible. The rain was lightly pattering on her window. She got out of bed and activated the mirror, and just like before, Hilbert flew out and tried to strike a landing, but stumbled a bit. Leaf and Alice followed.

"Morning, Hilbert." Hilda greeted.

"Hi, Hilda." Hilbert responded. "Look, I'll get right to the point. I observed the explorer camp from a high altitude with Raven. But there was no sign of red-eyed trolls anywhere. Not even the elves from my old house have seen any."

"That's strange…" Hilda wondered. "I knew something was up with those trolls." Leaf suddenly perked up, sensing the third deerfox in the house. "Ah yes. We have guests."

They left Hilda's room only for Hilbert to notice the red-haired girl that looked a lot like Hilda. "Hilda? Who's that?" Hilbert asked.

"Oh, this is where I gotta tell you about the Reverse World." Hilda began explaining her discoveries in the Reverse World as Reverse Hilda and Trevor began waking up. Soon, Reverse Twig and Reverse Alfur woke up too.

Leaf was surprised to see a black deerfox with white antlers.

"Mmh… am I seeing double?" Reverse Hilda asked.

"Not at all." Alfur popped out of Hilda's hair. "This is Hilbert of the Everse World."

"_E_verse?"

"That's what I was going to explain. The Eversing Mirror can take you to an alternate realm where… well…" Alfur explained as Alice popped out of Hilbert's hair and waves. "That's Alice, the Everse version of me."

"Why hello there." Alice waved.

Then Johanna's bedroom door suddenly opened, followed by Johanna walking out, yawning.

"Morning, Mum." Hilda called out.

"Good morning, Hilda." Johanna called back. "Oh, Hilbert's here too. Good morning."

The next few hours involved Johanna making breakfast for everyone and some occasional banter.

"So, what's happening today?" Reverse Trevor asked.

"Well, there's a mandatory meeting that the Sparrow Scouts have to attend."

"Sparrow… Scouts?" Reverse Hilda inquired. "So you're saying that the Sparrows of this world are some kind of kiddie boring garbage?"

"Um...yes?"

"Hey, don't say that." Reverse Trevor stopped the redhead. "Honestly, that sounds like something up my alley."

"Maybe this will be a great experience for you, Trevor. Maybe you'd want to join the Sparrow Scouts." Johanna commented. "A friend to all people, animals, and spirits."

"Sounds wonderful!"

"Sounds boring." Everyone gave Reverse Hilda a look. "Look, can I stay here until you get back?"

"Hilda!" Reverse Alfur reprimanded.

"To answer your question, Anti-Hilda, absolutely not. There'll be no one at home to babysit you." Johanna responded. "Hilda is well behaved for the most part, so I should expect the opposite from you."

"Ugh…" Reverse Hilda groaned.

Time: 9:25 AM

Location: Trolberg Streets

Soon, everyone had gotten into the car. Hilbert was uncomfortably squeezed in the back with Reverse Hilda and Trevor. Then a thought crossed Reverse Hilda's mind.

"Say, Hilbert. If the Everse World is just boys as girls and vice versa, what if there was a boy version of me?"

"Th- that's not implausible, all things considered." Hilbert wondered, intimidated by the natural glare in Reverse Hilda's eyes.

* * *

**Scene 3**

Time: 9:28 AM

Location: Scout Hall

Hilda got out of the car first to meet David and Frida. "Hi, Hilda!" David and Frida waved.

"Hey guys! Guess what, I finally solved the mystery of why I had that crazy outburst back on the bus." Hilda began.

"How's that?" Frida inquired.

"Well…" Hilda pointed as Hilbert got out of the car revealing the kid with the teal snow cap and the redhead in the backseats. Some kids who noticed were giving weird looks.

"Hilda, who are these?" David asked.

"Oh, these are Hilda and Trevor." Hilda explained.

"What?" Frida interjected.

"Oh, they're from a parallel world where everything is the opposite." Hilda continued as Reverse Hilda and Trevor approached. Hilda was still astonished to see what looked like her fellow gangsters acting so differently.

"You two are David and Frida, right?" Reverse Hilda asked.

"Yup."

"Mmhm."

Frida extended her hand, but Reverse Hilda glared and kept her hand to herself.

"Or not…" Frida sighed. Raven Leader stepped out of the doors to the hall.

"Sparrow Scouts, Sparrow Scouts. The Meeting will begin momentarily. Everyone please fall in!" Raven Leader called.

"Well, looks like that's our cue. C'mon everyone." Hilda beckoned. Everyone with her walked into the building. But soon after everyone was inside the building, a black car pulled up.

Time: 9:30 AM

Location: Scout Hall - Indoors

"Alright, Sparrows, fall in line. Single file." Raven Leader instructed. "Now, I would like to welcome our newest recruit." A white haired boy walked in from the crowd. "Please introduce yourself." The boy clears his throat.

"Hello, my name is Chris. Chris Solei." The boy began. "I've moved to Trolberg to study abroad. Now that I join the Sparrow Scouts, I shall swear to the oath. I promise to be trustworthy, useful, and helpful to others, to be a friend to all people, animals and spirits, to never be a snob, to be courageous, to do a good-"

"Pardon the interruption." A man walked into the door. It was revealed to be Vermont Baldwin.

"Oh, Mr. Baldwin. What a pleasant surprise." Raven Leader said. "What brings you here?"

"I need help from someone exceptional." Vermont explained. "It can wait until you're finished here."

"Ah, fair enough." Raven Leader said. "Chris, please continue where you were."

Chris clears his throat. "... to do a good thing every day, to smile and to whistle, and to keep and uphold the Sparrow Scout law." He finished.

"Now that you've taken the oath, you may wear the sash." Raven Leader proclaimed. "Hilda, will you do the honors?"

"Of course." Hilda walked to Chris and put the sash on him. "Welcome to the Sparrow Scouts." Everyone began clapping as the rest of the scouts saluted. They then had their ceremonial game of Stingball™.

"Okay, very good, Raven Leader."

"What do you need Hilda for?" Raven Leader asked.

"We need to give her an interview about what she knows about the incident last night." Vermont explained. "It's quite imperative that we get it done sooner than later."

"Well, Hilda. Duty calls. You up for an interview?" Raven Leader asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." Hilda answered. "I mean, it's gonna be the first interview I've ever participated in."

"Lucky you, Hilda." Frida grinned.

"Can Twig come too?" Hilda asked.

"I'm afraid not." Vermont said.

Hilda put Twig down, but he began tugging at her skirt, looking terrified. "I'm sorry, Twig. You can't come."

"Let's go, Hilda." Vermont beckoned. Hilda follows him out the door.

"When we meet again, we'll brief you on what we did today." Frida called out.

As Vermont took Hilda to the car, he pressed a button on a hidden earpiece and mumbled something.

"There's something about that man…" Johanna wondered.

"Heh. Former Sparrow Scout intuition? It's like you never left." Raven Leader laughed.

"It's more than that. Now I'm not so sure if I can trust him with my daughter. I'm not letting *that* happen again." Johanna seemed very untrusting. "Hilbert, Anti-Hilda, Anti-Trevor, come with me."

"Where are you going, Johanna?" Raven Leader asked.

"I'm gonna trail him. Making sure he keeps his word."

"Oh, fair enough."

Time: 9:41 AM

Location: Scout Hall

Johanna witnessed the black car pulling out of the parking lot. She got into the car with Hilbert in shotgun position; the rest in the back.

"Glad I got this dashcam from the hardware store. No one else is getting away with my daughter on my watch." Johanna proclaimed as she began her ranged pursuit toward Vermont's car.

"Now this is gonna be fun." Anti-Hilda smirked.

Time: 9:54 AM

Location: Downtown Trolberg Streets

"So, where exactly are we going?" Hilda asked.

"Before I answer that question, I just want to let you know that we've determined the cause of the Troll attack the other day." Vermont began.

"Really? How's that?" Hilda inquired. But the child safety lock on the doors were suddenly engaged. Then Vermont pulled the car over, and then pointed at Hilda.

"It was you."

"Me?" Hilda asked, starting to get nervous. "How can that be?"

"Recent anomalies have been happening left and right. And they have all been traced back to you." Vermont explained. "If we're not mistaken, you were transformed into a Troll a few months back. We suspect that they're trading your humanity back to you so long as you assist them in attacking Trolberg."

"No. No, that's not true at all!" Hilda begged. "The Trolls that attacked us… they're not normal Trolls."

"Be that as it may, we're not taking any chances." Vermont said as police cars pulled up near the car. The door unlocked shortly before a Trolberg Safety Patrolman opened it and grabbed Hilda. She was put into handcuffs behind her back.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"Somewhere the Trolls can't get to you." Vermont explained.

"No… please. Don't hurt them!"

"We have no choice. The Secret Weapon will be unpacked by 5 in the afternoon. Once we've done our job, then you can return to your friends and family."

Hilda was soon loaded into the back of a police car and was driven away. A few blocks behind, Johanna had witnessed this atrocity and caught it on video.

"No… not again!" Johanna cried.

**To be continued...**


	6. The Menace

_**Chapter 6**_

_The Menace_

* * *

**Scene 1**

Time: 10:03 AM

Location: Scout Hall

"I can't believe he'd do something like that! He lied to my face!" Raven Leader cried after Johanna showed her the footage.

"Hilda's going to jail?" David cried.

"We don't even know why. He just kidnapped her when we were the most vulnerable." Frida commented.

"How are we gonna find her?" Reverse Trevor asked.

"We need to guess the route that they took by a map." Frida began before pulling out her map.

"Sparrow Scouts, today's objective has been changed. Today is a rescue mission. We must find Hilda." Raven Leader announced.

Chris Solei came to examine the map. "So, Hilda was kidnapped here, and the cars went this way?" He pointed. "The only route they could take to get to the Trolberg Correctional Facility is here."

"But how will we get in without being seen?" Hilbert asked.

"Hmm… let me think…" Johanna pondered while locking her eyes on Hilbert, grinning.

"Ooohhh." Hilbert realized.

Time: 10:15 AM

Location: Hilda's House

"You're telling me I'm about to break Hilda out of a prison?" The Nisse, Tontu exclaimed.

"Yep." Hilbert said.

"I-I-I don't know about this." Tontu stammered. "I've never done this before."

"Well, you're the only one who can." Johanna encouraged. "Besides, so long as you're in the nowhere space, you can't be seen."

Tontu was still nervous, but he eventually agreed to help.

"Let's go. I'm not gonna lose my daughter this time." Johanna stated as the gang left the building as the rain started to intensify.

Time: 10:40 AM

Location: Hilda's Holding Cell

Hilda woke up, looking sheepish. Then she realized that she was trapped in arm bindings that suspended her on her tip toes. She gasped in terror and began struggling to get free, but she didn't have the strength to get free.

"You're not getting out of those bindings, you know."

"Please, Mr. Baldwin. Let me explain." Hilda begged. "The trolls that attacked us. They aren't like the others."

"ALL Trolls are the same, Hilda. No matter how different they look, they're all just manhungry backstabbing monsters that resort to feigning innocence if it helps them get the jump on us." Vermont yelled. "I will not let them use you."

"They're not using me! They let me go." Hilda begged.

"That's what they want us to think."

"But it isn't true. Look just let me go."

"I already told you. We can't afford to take that chance." Vermont insisted. "Or are you willing to die for them?"

Hilda was shocked that he'd make an assertion like that. She stayed silent.

"It doesn't really matter. You're still just a kid." Vermont calmed down. "You have much to learn. One thing of which is that Trolls are not friends." He walked out of the room. Now Hilda was all alone.

* * *

**Scene 2**

Time: 10:43 AM

Location: Trolberg Center - Near the Trolberg Correctional Facility

Johanna's car pulled up to a curb and everyone but Johanna came out.

"Alright, first, I'll do a quick sweep of all the prison cells and Juvey cells." Tontu explained. "Wish me luck." He then darted toward the building and vanished into a corner.

"Hey, Twig. What are you doing?" Hilbert asked as Twig was sniffing around. It was tough to do so in the rain.

"I think he's searching for Hilda's scent." Johanna commented.

"Uh… who's that?" Reverse Trevor stammered. Then suddenly, something tapped Hilbert's back.

"Hilda? How'd you get away from those guys? Also, did you get a haircut after that?" A familiar voice asked him before he could turn around. "You're totally a wanted…" Hilbert turned around. "... girl…" It was revealed to be Trevor. His face had gone red.

"You're Trevor, right?" Hilbert asked Trevor, whom was shocked by his male voice.

"Yeah, I am. Why does your voice sound off?"

"Because I'm not Hilda. I'm Hilbert." Hilbert explained. Normally, Trevor would take that with a whole salt shaker, but this was FAR too fast to be a prank. But as he took his eyes off of Hilbert, he noticed the redhead and the boy with the teal snowcap, whom looked much like him.

"Uh...are you...me?"

"What are you talking about? There's only one me. You're an imposter."

"Let me explain" Reverse Trevor tried to begin.

"Ahem." The voice sounded like Hilda. But her hair was all red and her clothes were opposite colors. Trevor was speechless.

"Hilda? You look different."

"That's not the Hilda that you remember. We come from a world where most things are opposite of what they are here." Reverse Trevor explained.

"I'm from a world where boys here are girls and vice versa." Hilbert explained. "Did you see that upside-down Trolberg?"

"I do recall seeing that, not sure what exactly happened."

"Well, it was my Trolberg." Hilbert filled him in.

"Wait… let me get this straight. All three of you are from another dimension?" Trevor asked.

"Yep. Pretty much."

"My friends are not gonna believe this. Stay here a while, okay?" Trevor ran off.

"Sorry… I can't find Hilda. I checked every cell." Tontu said as he popped out of the corner a few minutes later.

"Where could she be?" Johanna sighed. But then Twig suddenly perked up.

"What is it, boy?" Hilbert called as Leaf and Anti-Twig approached. Twig seemed to converse a bit with the other Deerfoxes. "Oh, Twig's got her scent!"

Hilbert and Tontu began following Twig. They ran up to a fence with razor wire. "Shoot…" Hilbert muttered.

"Let's just go around it." Tontu suggested. "Go through the building."

"Mum, once we find Hilda, we'll be back here in no time."

"Be safe!" Johanna called to Hilbert.

Hilbert grabbed Twig and was dragged into the Nowhere Space by Tontu. They reached an exit just past the fence, but before they exited, Twig began growling at something up above.

"What is it, boy?"

"There's a security camera up there." Tontu pointed. "We gotta find a way to disable it." Tontu shuffled around and found a long lost file in the nowhere space. "Hey, Hilbert. Give me a boost." He said as he put some cloth over it so he wouldn't get zapped.

Hilbert lifted Tontu onto his shoulders and pushed him up to a high exit. Tontu found the exit to be the trail of wires leading to the camera. He swiftly sliced them up.

Time: 10:49 AM

Location: Trolberg Correctional Facility - Security Office

A camera feed suddenly cut out. Then a loud high pitched beeping began to sound, waking up the Security Guard observing the cameras.

"Wha…?" He muttered. "Huh?!"

* * *

**Scene 3**

Time: 10:49 AM

Location: Trolberg Correctional Facility - Nowhere Space

"Alright. The camera should now be down." Tontu said as he peeked out the exit. The LED on the camera was no longer blinking. "Let's go."

Hilbert and Twig followed Tontu out of the Nowhere Space. Twig got another fix on Hilda's scent and followed it to some foliage. "What?" Tontu groaned.

"I'm pretty sure there's something under it."

"Wha?! You're not making me risk going into the Nowhere Void again!"

Twig began sniffing around the area, then began growling. Then he began fiercely digging up the grass and ran into concrete. Hilbert found a seam in it. "Well?"

"I suppose." Tontu then dragged them into the Nowhere Space. "Whoa! We're safe?"

"Looks like it." They began scanning every exit they could find.

As they were searching, Tontu came across an old Light Blaster that was used to battle the Trolls. He pulled the trigger, and the entire room seemed to darken for a moment as it fired a ray of light as bright as the sun.

"Aaah! Tontu, what the heck?!" Hilbert screamed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure this Light gun still worked."

"Whatever…" Hilbert groaned.

The search continued for another minute, but then Tontu caught a glimpse of blue hair. "Wait a minute. There she is!" He called. Twig perked up and flew through the exit.

"Aa- Twig!" Hilbert groaned and did a double facepalm.

Time: 11:04 AM

Location: Hilda's Holding Cell

Twig suddenly appeared from a wall and ran over to Hilda.

"Twig? How'd you get here?" She asked. "Was it Tontu?" Seconds later, Hilbert and Tontu emerged from the wall. "Hilbert!"

"Hilda!"

"The keys should be on that desk!" Hilda tried to point. Hilbert ran to the desk and quickly began rummaging until he found the key. Then he ran back to Hilda and unlocked the shackles on her arms.

"Thank goodness for you, Hilbert." Hilda shook his hand. "And you, Tontu, and Twig."

Twig was happy to have helped save Hilda, but something wasn't right. He heard the door come open. And before he could warn them, a figure went dashing for Hilbert. And then…

"NGAHHH!" Hilbert screamed as a loud buzzing sound filled the room.

"HILBERT!" Hilda screamed as Hilbert was being zapped, then he fell to the ground.

Tontu pulled out the Light Blaster and took aim, but he was grabbed by the neck by none other than Vermont Baldwin.

"Hey, let him go!" Hilbert weakly yelled.

"I don't know how all of you got in here, but treason will not be tolerated." The man growled. "For associating with the Trolls, you'll all be sentenced to life in prison. Do you understand?!"

But Twig wouldn't have any of that. Being the last one free, Twig tackled Vermont and got into his face.

"Ah, get off me!" Then Twig jumped and bit into his arm. "Gah!" This set Tontu free long enough for him to grab the Light Blaster again and take aim. Twig jumped away just in time before Tontu pulled the trigger.

The dark room was illuminated by the sun-like brightness of the blast, which Vermont took the brunt of, stunning him and causing him to stumble against his desk, knocking him out for a small period of time.

"C'mon!" Tontu called as he dragged everyone safely into the Nowhere Space. Vermont wakes up a few seconds later. He noticed that everyone was gone.

"_**[EXPLETIVE REDACTED] **_it all!" He cursed before pulling out a radio. "Hilda has escaped. Sound the alarms."

Time: 11:09 AM

Location: Trolberg Correctional Facility - Outside

Johanna noticed the group appear on the other side of the fence. "Hilda!" She called. But she noticed that Hilbert was acting strangely. They then jumped into the nowhere space in the building and came back out on the near side of the fence.

"Hilbert, what's wrong?"

"He got zapped by the bad guy." Tontu explained. "We gotta get him outta here." But then everyone got jumpscared by the alarms suddenly going off.

"Everyone, into the car, now!" Johanna instructed. Everyone began filling back into the car just as Trevor and his friends were showing up.

"Look look look!" Trevor pointed. "See? There they are!" But they were already mostly in the car and driving off. "Ugh!"

Then a man with a pretty nasty bite wound on his arm emerged from an opening fence and noticed Trevor and his friends. "You there. I'm gonna have to ask you a few questions." He was accompanied by some cops. All Trevor's friends were intimidated.

**To be continued...**


	7. Sunset

_**Chapter 7**_

_Sunset_

* * *

**Scene 1**

Time: 11:19 AM

Location: Hilda's House

Johanna had gotten everyone back home safely before the cops could begin pursuit. Hilbert has been put on the couch. He was hurting quite badly. Alice was distraught and was trying to do what she could to take care of him.

"Are you alright, Hilbert?" Hilda cried.

"It hurts…" Hilbert groaned. "Ooh… it hurts…" Leaf stayed close to him, looking worried.

"You'll be okay!" Hilda encouraged. "... I hope."

"So, are the cops onto us?" Anti-Hilda asked.

"It looks like it." Johanna answered. "But we got away just in time." They were silent for a while. The rain outside grew heavier, and lightning began flashing in the sky.

"Say, Hilda. Do you know by any chance why they kidnapped you?" Johanna asked.

"Well, Vermont thinks I'm being, in a way, held hostage by the Trolls unless I help them attack Trolberg."

"But we saved the Good Trolls."

"We sure did. But they don't know that the Red-Eyed Trolls that attacked us aren't the same as them." Hilda explained. "And they won't listen to me!"

"What are we gonna do?" Anti-Trevor asked.

"Well, he said that the weapon will be unpacked by 5." Hilda explained. "We have that long to figure out what to do."

Then from beyond the sound of rain and thunder, the roar from the wee hours of the morning could be heard.

"Oh no… This is bad..."

"Worst of all, we're boxed in. If we try going outside now, the cops will surely find us." Johanna said. "We can't make phone calls either. The cops could trace it to us."

"I suppose all we can do is lay low for now." Anti-Hilda suggested.

"For once, I guess you're right." Hilda said.

Then there was a knock at the door. Hilda checked the peephole. It was David and Frida.

"Hilda!" Frida cried and glomped her. "How'd you escape?"

"Hey." Tontu waved.

Then they heard a booming sound that didn't sound like thunder. "Close the door!" Alfur called. They closed the door and locked it.

"What's happening?" David ashed

"The Red-Eyed Trolls must be attacking the wall!" Hilda exclaimed as she looked out the window. "I don't know how long that wall will hold…" Then she suddenly noticed a searchlight approaching. She hid before she could get illuminated.

"That was close." She said, hoping for the searchlight to go away, but it wouldn't. "Or maybe not." Within minutes, sirens could be heard approaching. "We need to hide in the Nowhere Space. Now!"

"Nowhere Space?" Anti-Hilda inquired.

"There's no time to explain. Everyone join hands." Tontu instructed. Anti-Hilda seemed reluctant to take hands, but Hilda forcefully grabbed it. The elves stayed behind because they knew they couldn't be seen. It took a bit to get the injured Hilbert up, but they managed to do it shortly before…

"POLICE! OPEN UP!" They jumped into the Nowhere Space upon hearing that. The door was broken through shortly after.

Time: 11:30 AM

Location: Hilda's House - Nowhere Space

Tontu was explaining to Anti-Hilda what the Nowhere Space was all about as Hilda and Johanna tended to Hilbert. Voices of the cops echoed from above. But to her horror, Hilda noticed that none other than Vermont Baldwin entered the door.

"She's here somewhere…" He said.

"What's with that bite wound on his arm?" Johanna asked.

"Oh, Twig bit him." Hilda explained.

"Do you know when the last time you cleaned his teeth was?"

"Uh… no… not really." Hilda admitted.

"Oh… this should be fun…" Johanna sighed sarcastically. Suddenly, Vermont went to the fridge.

"Sir, as small as she is, she's not gonna fit in there." A cop told him.

"Well, you know how Indy survived the bomb blast?" Vermont protested as he opened the fridge, revealing it to be stocked with food. "That never happened."

"We've checked all the rooms. There's no one else here."

"Look harder then." Vermont insisted.

"There's literally no more rooms to check. We've swept every wardrobe and cabinet. They're not here."

"The data we've acquired told us that she lives here." Vermont wondered.

"Wait, hold on. There was a mirror in this room, and it is gone." Another cop said. Hilda gasped and turned to the others. Tontu was carrying the Eversing Mirror.

"Sorry. Can't risk them smashing this one of a kind mirror." He answered.

"Oh thank goodness." Hilda sighed.

"Did you guys hear that?" Vermont asked. "I could've sworn I heard her."

"There's a fire escape out here." The other cop said. "She could've used this to get away."

"We'll check there and the surrounding area." Vermont instructed. "Jason, you stay on guard. Collins, you're with me."

"Yes sir." They said. Collins followed Vermont to Hilda's room and down the fire escape. Meanwhile, Jason stood guard.

"We're never getting out of here with this perimeter on us…" Hilda groaned.

"Well, does anyone have any ideas on what we should do?"

They then noticed the elves talking amongst themselves. Then they seemed to jump to different corners of the room. Then Alfur was signalling to the other elves. After three swipes of his nonexistent hand, they began their plan.

"Get out… Leave this place…" They said quietly. But then they began repeating it progressively louder. The cop was starting to get nervous. Alice hopped to the lightswitch and turned it off.

"Wha? Who's there?!"

"Leave this place…"

"Hilda is innocent! Beware the Red-Eyed Trolls." Alfur said in a breathing tone.

"I have my orders!" The cop insisted.

"If you do not exonerate the blue haired child… you shall be struck down." Anti-Alfur called in the same ghostly tone.

The cop may have been brave, but fear was starting to overcome him. "Where is she?"

"She is not here. You're looking in the wrong place." The elves continued in their ghostly tone.

"Tell me where she is. Now!"

"Not unless you swear upon your heart that you'll proclaim Hilda's innocence."

"She's the one who's bringing the Trolls here!"

"Oh, forget this!" Anti-Alfur dropped the accent and went for the cop and stabbed him with the poison he used on Anti-Frida and Anti-David. He fell unconscious.

"Oh my... " Johanna cried. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry, he's only down for an hour."

"Well now's our chance."

"Let's jump from house to house to get to safety." Tontu suggested as Hilda got the elves. They followed Tontu into an exit and began jumping from house to house. Before long, they eluded the cops.

Time: 11:50 AM

Location: Scout Hall

They emerged from a wall, surprising Raven Leader. "Oh! Guys. Did you find her?"

"Hi!" Hilda waved.

"The cops are onto us." David informed them. Raven Leader pulled out her phone and called Vermont's number.

Time: 11:51 AM

Location: Trolberg Streets

"Does this bite look infected to you?" Vermont asked a cop.

"I can't tell."

Then Vermont's phone began ringing. "Oh no… it's Raven Leader." When he answered the call, the next thing he realized was that his ears were ringing from how loud Raven Leader was.

"How dare you lie to me like that?" Raven Leader yelled. "You are an utter disgrace to your title of 'Adventurer'!"

"Lie about what?"

"You kidnapped Hilda behind my back! Her mum caught footage of your crime." Raven Leader explained.

"Oh nonsense."

"Tell me why you kidnapped Hilda." Raven Leader demanded. "Or are you willing to lose my trust completely?"

But before anyone could say anything else, there was another loud booming sound coming from the wall, and it was followed up by crackling sounds that resounded throughout the city.

"Uh oh…" Hilda muttered.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Vermont muttered.

Then a loud crashing sound could be heard everywhere, and a huge plume of dust could be seen in the direction it came from. When the dust finally settled, everyone could see a huge hole in the wall.

"THEY'VE BREACHED THE WALL!" Someone screamed.

* * *

**Scene 2**

Time: 11:58 AM

Location: Trolberg Airspace

The blimp was flying overhead and began a PA announcement. "Your attention please! Your attention please! The wall has been breached by Trolls. Our bells seem to have no effect on them. All citizens evacuate to the city center immediately. This is not a drill. Repeat! This is not a drill."

Time: 11:59 AM

Location: Trolberg Streets

"We'll never be able to finish that weapon in time…" Vermont groaned. Then suddenly, Jason came running to Vermont. "Jason, what are you doing?"

"Her house is haunted…"

"What do you mean her house is haunted?"

"There are ghosts in there. They insisted that Hilda's innocent."

"Ugh… you are so fired…" Vermont groaned.

Location: Trolberg Wall - The Breach

Red-Eyed Trolls were slowly marching in through the breach with the bells tolling above them. Ahead, people were running for their lives. Some soldiers ran in carrying the light blasters they used to battle the Trolls in the past. But as expected, they were useless.

"Director, our light blasters aren't working." The soldier called the director.

"Sir, what should we do if our blasters aren't working?"

"Fall back. We'll try to see what we can do about the situation."

"This doesn't look too good for Trolberg…" A soldier muttered.

But as they fell back, they noticed a whole lot of lightning flashing in the clouds. Then familiar wings spread out majestically with the sun shining behind it. The Red-Eyed Trolls were exposed to the full force of the sun and turned to stone.

"It's the Great Raven!"

Time: 12:05 PM

Location: Scout Hall

"It's Raven!" Hilda called to everyone. She ran out into the open and waved for Raven.

"Hilda, what are you doing?!" Johanna cried.

"I have a plan!" Hilda explained. "RAAVEN!" Raven noticed her and swooped down.

"Hey Helga, I mean Hilda."

"Look, let me get straight to the point." Hilda began. "The entire Trolberg Safety Patrol is after me because they think I'm being forced by the Trolls to conspire to destroy the city."

"Oh, well, I know better." Raven reassured. "They'll listen to me for sure."

"Of course. You convince them that I'm innocent. Okay?" Hilda asked, which Raven nodded to.

Time: 12:40 PM

A half an hour later, the black car pulled into the parking lot. Vermont and some cops were there.

"Well, I'll be. The Great Raven."

Raven Leader stepped out, looking confrontational.

"Ah, Raven Leader."

"Now, I just wanna let you know that Hilda is completely innocent." Raven began. "She had no involvement with the Troll attacks that happened."

"I… I don't believe this… I thought…" Vermont trailed off. Twig was glaring at him. "Alright. Fine."

"The Red-Eyed Trolls must be trying to flood in through the breach." Hilda suggested. "If we're gonna shoot any of the Trolls, put me in charge of deciding which ones go."

"She knows what she's talking about." Raven clarified. "There's no sense in keeping this confrontation going any longer."

"Very well… since the Great Raven wishes it, so shall it be then." Vermont agreed. "We're so dead…"

Time: 4:11 PM

Location: Trolberg Wall Summit

After coming to an agreement, Vermont had driven everyone to the facility where the weapon was being developed and was now ready to roll out. Meanwhile, Raven was trying very hard to keep the clouds parted to let sunlight shine in on the Troll Horde.

"Alright, Raven. Close the clouds." Hilda signalled.

"Are you serious?" Raven gasped.

"Just do it!"

"Alright." Raven stopped his cloud parting, and the clouds began to close up. This was followed by the horde breaking free of their stone prisons, and showing their gleaming red eyes.

"See? There they are!" Hilda pointed.

"I still don't trust this." Vermont insisted.

"Ugh… this is heavy…" Hilda groaned.

"Let me help." Hilbert came in.

"Hilbert? Aren't you still hurting?" Hilda asked.

"Not quite as badly as before. But this is more important."

"Alright."

They took aim at the Red-Eyed Trolls and fired the first shot. Instead of a laser brighter than the sun, it was a beam of black and green colors. It struck their target, generating a green cloud of particles. Then there was no trace of the Red-Eyed Troll.

"It worked! Keep up the fire!" Vermont shouted ecstatically. So they continued to aim and keep firing blasts and disintegrating every Troll. But they weren't going fast enough. The Red-Eyed Trolls were storming too far into the city. Some even split off and began to make a break for the wall they were standing on.

"Part the clouds! Now!" Vermont instructed.

Raven parted the clouds with his power, but the sun was starting to get in his eyes. That's when he realized something awful.

"GUYS! THE SUN IS SETTING!" Raven screamed.

Time: 5:37 PM

Location: Trolberg Center

Meanwhile, down in the city streets, Anti-Hilda and Trevor had drawn a huge rune to encompass the entire street.

"Mundus per somnium ut speculum … illic excitare!" Anti-Trevor chanted. The Rune began glowing. "Great. Now our trap is set."

"Also, how exactly is this gonna work?" Anti-Hilda asked.

"When exposed to sunlight, these Trolls turn to stone. It's not unlikely that a Troll of our world will tear it apart."

Time: 5:38 PM

Location: Trolberg Wall Summit

The Red-Eyed Trolls were petrified once more. But they wouldn't be for much longer. So Hilda and Hilbert continued to shoot down the petrified Trolls. But time was ticking. The sun was near the horizon and they just then took care of all the petrified Trolls within the walls.

"By the way. This baby has a charged shot to catch a huge group of Trolls in a large blast." Vermont informed them.

"But we might hit some innocent Trolls!" Hilda protested.

"Ugh… fine."

"Everyone! Try to work on building roadblocks on those Trolls! Quickly! Before the sun sets!" Hilda yelled with the PA.

* * *

**Scene 3**

Time: 5:41 PM

Location: Trolberg Wall Summit

Most of the roads on Trolberg by this time were covered with rubble used to slow the Red-Eyed Trolls down once they wake up. The sun had gone down, and now the Red-Eyed Trolls began to break free again. This time, there was no way to stop them now.

"FIRE!" Hilda screamed as they began firing shots at the oncoming hordes of Red-Eyed Trolls. But their stamina began to decline as time went on. But there were so many of those evil Trolls on the horizon that they weren't sure that they'd be able to get them all.

"Wait, ring that bell!"

"What, why?"

"We can get the Good Trolls to scatter away!"

"Are you sure that'll work?"

"It's a risky move, but it'll let us use the charge shot!" Hilbert agreed.

"Right."

The bell in the nearby belfry began to toll. The Good Trolls that began to wake up began running off.

"Charge it up!" Hilda took the trigger and held it down. The barrel of the cannon began to gather energy, collecting it into a dark green and black orb. Hilda then released the trigger, causing it to slingshot into the horde of evil Trolls. The blast generated what seemed to be a black hole that sucked in many of them and left a noticeable crater in the ground.

"Yeah!" Hilda fist pumped and high fived Hilbert.

"Don't celebrate just yet. We got Troll Trouble halfway to the center!" Alfur cautioned.

"Oh, right." Hilbert aimed the cannon around to the main road where a small group of evil Trolls were fast approaching the center of the city. "Wha…? Hilda! Fire the thing already." But then he heard a clicking sound.

"I'm trying! It won't fire!" Hilda cried.

"Keep trying, it should fire."

"Well it isn't!" Hilda groaned, jamming the trigger in.

"Oh no, it's overheated!" Vermont realized. "The safety is on."

"Wait, what's that glowing down there?" Hilbert pointed.

Time: 5:44 PM

Location: Trolberg Center

Back down in the streets, the Trolls were quickly approaching the crowd of people.

"Why isn't she firing?" Johanna wondered.

"I don't know, but this rune won't go to waste." Anti-Trevor stated.

"Don't mess this up, Trevor." Anti-Hilda warned.

"I know." Anti-Trevor insisted. "Mundus per somnium ut speculum … illic excitare!"

Fortunately, his timing couldn't have been better. The evil Trolls were all within the rune when it shot a cylindrical beam of light into the air, freezing them in place, and teleporting them out of the dimension.

"That was close…"

"Yeah...it was.."

Time: 5:45 PM

Location: Trolberg Wall Summit

Back on the wall, the gang had noticed the beam go into the sky.

"That was the Reverse World spell. Did they just…?" Hilda wondered. But Twig noticed something awful. The evil Trolls were going for the belfry.

"Hilda! The bell!" Alfur cried shortly before the tower came apart and the bell crashed to the ground.

"NOO!" She screamed. But then their foothold began to shake. Vermont, Twig, Alfur, and the Cannon fell down the near side of the wall into some shrubbery while Hilda and Hilbert fell down the far side. But Raven swooped in and saved them from the fall.

But now they were completely surrounded by the evil Trolls.

"STAY BA-guh…" Raven tried to unleash an electrical discharge, but one punch knocked him senseless. As the remaining two were being approached, they huddled close to one another, dreading their impending demise.

But out from the darkness, they heard some rumbling and some more heavy footsteps. They could see glints of white lights behind the crimson eyes that glared upon them.

"BA BA BA BA!" Hilda could hear an eerily familiar voice.

"Mother Troll?"

Some more Good Trolls were attacking the Red-Eyed Trolls from behind. Some simply punching them, others going as far as crushing their heads with both their arms. Once all the nearby evil Trolls were taken care of, Mother Troll approached Hilda.

She then pulled out the voodoo stones that she used to turn Hilda into a Troll. But offering Hilda to do it instead.

"Alright." Hilda switched the two heads, and then fell over. Her human body getting smaller and more baby-like while the changeling got more stickly and began to grow blue hair.

"Hilda. I know I said I'd never force you to be a Troll again. But… for us and your kind… we need your strength and speed. So… one last time?" Mother Troll requested.

"One last time."

"What'd she say?" Hilbert asked.

"She needs my strength and speed as a Troll to fight the evil Trolls." Troll Hilda explained.

"Oh." Hilbert said. "My name is Hilbert by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Hilbert." Mother Troll replied.

"Nice to meet you, Hilbert. She said." Troll Hilda interpreted. "Now, we need to go. You go get the cannon and get ready for round two!" Hilda hopped down and darted towards the evil Trolls.

"On it!" Hilbert agreed.

**To be concluded...**


	8. One Last Time

_**Final Chapter 8**_

_One Last Time_

* * *

**Scene 1**

Time: 5:48 PM

Location: Trolberg Wall - The Breach

As Troll Hilda began attacking the Red-Eyed Trolls with her herculean strength, Hilbert snuck back into Trolberg with Raven, now small again, and made his way to Vermont and the Cannon.

"Are you alright?" Hilbert asked.

"I'm fine. I've been through much worse." Vermont said.

"How about you, Raven?" Hilbert asked Raven, who was still dizzy from the punch.

"Where's Hilda?" Vermont asked.

"She's back in her Troll form, beating up these evil Trolls." Hilbert explained.

Soon after a good portion of Red-Eyed Trolls were taken down, Mother Troll approached them. The changeling, in human form and in Hilda's clothes, sat atop her shoulder. Then Mother Troll pointed at Troll Hilda laying a beatdown on evil Trolls amongst many other Good Trolls doing the same thing.

"So she was telling the truth all along." Vermont gasped. Mother Troll nodded. But then suddenly, a damaged Red-Eyed Troll began getting back up and reforming.

"Where's that cannon?!" Hilbert screamed.

"Right here. It should be cooled down by now." Vermont grabbed the cannon by the front. "Grab it!"

Hilbert and Mother Troll got the back of it and aimed it at the Red-Eyed Troll. Mother Troll shielded her eyes because she didn't know of its new properties. But as it fired, she realized that the light it emitted wasn't that bright, but the evil Troll in front of them was history. Mother Troll smirked.

"Raven, try to fly up there and see if there's a limit to this horde."

"On it." Raven tried very hard to fly up. But in the dim moonlight, he saw that the amount of red eyes in the darkness had stopped. "There's a huge army of them, but it stops after quite a while."

"We need a way to keep them back so we can blast them sky high." Hilbert continued. "But how? Hilda can't fight forever."

"What is all that noise? I can't sleep!" A voice rang out.

"Is that the Lindworm?" Hilbert wondered.

"Who are you?" The Lindworm asked. "You resemble Hilda. Yet…"

"I'm Hilbert. Look, there's no time to explain. Evil Red-Eyed Trolls are attacking Trolberg and we can't hold them back forever."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I know! We slam into the frontlines and set the area ablaze." Hilbert suggested. "That way, we have a clear shot with the Dimension Cannon."

"Good idea. Hop on." The Lindworm instructed before Hilbert climbed aboard.

Time: 5:54 PM

Location: Outside Trolberg Wall

_Ugh… these evil Trolls just keep coming… _Troll Hilda thought as she was starting to exhaust herself.

"Hilda!" Hilbert called out from above. "Tell the Trolls to back away!"

"Everyone get back!" Hilda instructed the Trolls, which obeyed and fell back as the Lindworm crashed down between the Trolls and the evil Trolls. Then the battlefield was illuminated by the brilliant blue flames of a Lindworm.

Time: 5:58 PM

Location: Trolberg Wall - The Breach

Mother Troll assisted Vermont in lugging the dimension cannon into position.

"Start charging the thing!" Hilbert yelled from atop the Lindworm as it flew back up into the sky. The Good Trolls began flooding back into the city to avoid being shot.

Despite Vermont turning the safety off, the cannon wouldn't charge fast enough before the evil Trolls were past the fire line and began charging for the breach. But suddenly, as it was charging to maximum power, the blaster was starting to crackle with electricity and magic and began to fall apart.

"No. Don't die on me now." Vermont grimaced. Soon, the evil Trolls were at the breach, and THEN the cannon was fully charged.

"FIRE!" Troll Hilda screamed.

Then Vermont pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Scene 2**

Time: 6:00 PM

Location: Trolberg Wall - The Breach

Everyone could see how the barrel of the cannon deformed a full second before it launched a huge ball of dimensional energy. It sailed through the air and collided into the group of evil Trolls.

A strong gust of wind began blowing toward where it hit. Everyone nearby was being sucked in. But the Trolls protected them as best as they could. Even the Lindworm pitched in, putting itself in the most danger of being sucked in, but managing to push them all back.

After what felt like an eternity, everything finally got quiet.

"Is it over?" Troll Hilda asked. As soon as everyone got back up, they were all transfixed by a spark just floating in midair where the evil Trolls were hit. They were no more. "What is that?"

"I don't know…" Hilbert muttered. But then he was startled when it sparked a bit and began to expand into what looked like another black hole. Then it looked like some kind of mass of evil matter began to emerge from this anomaly.

"SHOOT IT!" Troll Hilda screamed.

"I don't know if this cannon can fire another shot!" Vermont protested.

"Just do it!" Hilbert urged.

"Alright, fine." Vermont took aim for the evil matter and pulled the trigger. The last bit of dimensional magic it had was propelled at the abomination, causing it to plunge back into the abyss.

The anomaly shrunk to a small size, although it was bigger than it was at first.

"They're all gone!" Raven screamed from above. He then switched to his true form. "We… WIN!" He let off a discharge of electricity to signal everyone in town that they had won.

"Hilda. If it makes any difference, I'm sorry I doubted you." Vermont apologized, then turned to Mother Troll. "And, I suppose I should be apologizing to you too" Mother Troll then reached for Vermont, and patted him on the head.

"She forgives you." Hilda interpreted.

"Now, Hilda." Mother Troll began. "It's time for you to put being a Troll behind you for good."

Johanna arrived on the scene. "Hilda!" She called. "You're okay!" She hugged her daughter before realizing… "... and you're a Troll again."

"I know, but not for long." Hilda replied as her Troll body became more and more baby-like and her blue hair began retracting. Then Johanna saw her daughter sitting atop Mother Troll's shoulder. She then hopped down into her mother's arms.

"What is that?" Johanna asked, pointing at the anomaly.

"I don't know." Hilda admitted.

Time: 6:30 AM

Location: [Reverse World] Old Trolberg

The Red-Eyed Trolls that were transported here noticed that the sun was about to rise, and they were about panicking trying to find shade in the desolate wasteland of Old Trolberg. But too late. The sun had risen and shone upon them, turning them into stone.

A few minutes later, a group of diurnal Trolls were approaching, finding their newest punching bags.

Time: 7:08 PM

Location: Hilda's House

"Well, looks like I missed my time to go back to my world." Hilbert said sheepishly. "Ooh… it feels like I stayed up all night."

"Hey, Tontu." Hilda called.

"Yeah?"

"You put the mirror back?"

"Yep."

"And we already used the rune warp on those evil Trolls." Anti-Trevor said. "So I guess we're all staying over for tonight."

* * *

**Scene 3**

Time: 6:00 AM

Location: Hilda's House

"Well, Hilda. Looks like this is where I get off." Hilbert said as he activated the mirror.

"Bye bye, Hilbert!" Hilda waved as Hilbert jumped into the light and vanished with Leaf and Alice.

Time: 6:50 AM

Location: Hilda's House - Outside

"Alright, when we get there, we better be on the lookout for Trolls." Anti-Trevor said. "If they see us, we should prepare to run. A Woff should pick us up."

"Alright." Anti-Hilda agreed as Anti-Trevor finished the rune.

"Alright, bye now!" Anti-Trevor bid to Hilda.

"I hope we see each other again." Hilda said. "Oh! Also, Anti-Me. Before you go… please promise to take care of your deerfox. Okay?"

"I'll hold you to that, Hilda." Anti-Alfur pointed to Anti-Hilda.

"I guess I will then." She answered.

"Mundus per somnium ut speculum … illic excitare! Mundus per somnium ut speculum … illic excitare!" Anti-Trevor chanted. But nothing happened. "What? Why isn't it working anymore?"

"Anti-Me. You try it." Hilda suggested.

"Whatever… Mundus per somnium ut speculum … illic excitare!" Anti-Hilda chanted. The rune began glowing. "Mundus per somnium ut speculum … illic excitare!" The rune then flashed and shot a beam of light into the sky, teleporting Anti-Hilda, Anti-Trevor, Anti-Alfur, and Anti-Twig out of the dimension.

And now, everything was back to normal, at least… for the most part. Hilda wouldn't know what to do about the anomaly in the Trolberg wall for quite a while. Maybe someday, something will come out of researching it.

But until then…

Time: 7:58 PM

Location: Hilda's House

Later that night, Hilda was sketching on her sketchbook and Johanna was making a late dinner when they suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Hilda? Are you there?" The voice sounded like Vermont Baldwin.

"Vermont, is that you?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah. It's me. You'd probably know about my condition better than I do. I'm not keen on this whole magic deal." Vermont commented. Then Hilda was suddenly dreading opening the door. She opened it only to discover…

_**VERMONT BALDWIN WAS TURNED INTO A DEERFOX!**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
